


Hot Water and Hot Topics

by KiiroiDaruma



Series: AOBI Omegaverse Stories [7]
Category: Original Work, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AtoUn, Fluff, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Other, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiroiDaruma/pseuds/KiiroiDaruma
Summary: This story can be read on its own.In a world that is rapidly evolving people of all designations are struggling to find their own place and hoping to find someone to love. Betas are dying out. Loss of a third of the population could be devastating to the country, but a new hope has been found in the next evolutionary step. The general population is yet unaware of this, though they have started to appear in fiction over the past few years. This could be one of those stories...





	1. After a Night at an Onsen

Fujita Yukio awoke finding his nose buried in the back of a neck and body glued to a firm, warm back he did not recognize. At first he had no idea where he was or how he had ended up in this strange situation. He surmised that he had to be there willingly, after all he was the one spooning this still unidentified man. The memories returned as his brain shed the last vestiges of sleep. He knew what he had done and who the person he was embracing had to be. He stopped breathing for a moment, extracted himself as carefully as possible from the sleeper and got up. Yukio pulled on one of the yukatas on the floor and grabbed the closest pair of indoor slippers in his hands. Not bothering to put them on, he fled the room to the hallway and then as fast as possible to his own room hoping no-one would see him. The situation was bad enough already, to be discovered would be a disaster.

'Disaster' was the first word that came to Arai Haruki's mind, when he felt the the man behind him freeze and start to retract. Haruki didn't think Fujita-san would tell the rest of the staff of Himawari Daycare & Pre-school about what had transpired last night, Fujita-san just was not that kind of a person. It was a disaster since Haruki feared he had repelled the one he wanted to keep closest by showing that side of him too soon. He wanted to stop Fujita-san and confess everything and pray for the best, but he knew too well how badly his efforts to express himself usually ended up. This was not the first time he wished he were more like his younger cousins. He would need to face that man soon, but for now it was best to pretend he was still sleeping.

Haruki had a secret. Or, in truth, many secrets for very little about him was what it seemed to his co-workers. However, it was this very new secret that was most crucial and time sensitive. Yet, it was the one best left last. As a scientist he had always scoffed at his papa's tale, but now he no longer could. Without a shred of evidence he simply unequivocally knew he was going to have a baby. What made this intuition even more ridiculous was that he had had it from the moment they came together which meant long before an actual conception could take place. Now, the morning after, it would be a fact and the little ball made of just a few cells was probably getting cozy inside his womb. He'd verify the pregnancy, of course, before saying a thing about it to Fujita-san. After all, he didn't want to be thought a lunatic in addition to being rude and arrogant. Not to mention 'freak'.

This new secret was not the only one based on simply feelings. The other was that he had felt a connection, a bond waiting to happen, the very first time he met Fujita-san. As usual when he got nervous, he had totally messed up things then by blurting out the first question that came to his mind. It was too kind to say that social interactions were not his forte. In truth, he sucked at them. He had been told he had barely any facial expressions, but that it was better that way than trying to force himself. If he tried to smile, he got called creepy.

Haruki did not dislike people. He just got very uncomfortable if he had to deal with many of them for a prolonged time. Big crowds did not bother him as long as he wasn't the focal point of people's interest. He could navigate the rush hour trains in Tokyo just the same as any other person, because there he blended in and didn't need to speak aside from the few apologies while trying to make his way through. The few people who knew him well did not hate him either, but even with his closest friends, the cousins he'd grown up and frankly thought of as his brothers, he needed to keep a space sometimes. Part of the reason he had not looked for a mate or perhaps even avoided chances to meet one, was that he knew he'd feel like suffocating if he had to be tied to another human being without a break. Even if it were his bonded mate. He didn't think anyone would understand that and hurting someone he cared about was not something Haruki wanted to do.

The change had started the moment Fujita had walked up to him and smiled. Mostly it had been directed at Kiyomitsu-kun, Fujita-san's son, but a small ray had made to Haruki's heart and burned a tiny hole through his defenses. Hindsight being what it is, he now saw that he must have been attracted to that man from the first second and the reason he immediately asked about Kiyomitsu-kun's father was simply because he wanted to know if he had even the slightest chance. It had been a blunder, he could tell from the face Fujita-san had made and a bad one. He still did not know why. Haruki brought his hand to his belly and closed his eyes. He felt a strange happiness, a calm in the eye of the storm. No matter what, this little life would be protected.

Fujita Yukio kept his flaming face turned down all the way to his room. He was in luck, for the hallways were empty. Not surprising at quarter to six on a Saturday morning, but still lucky. As the only Omega male he had been given a small room just for himself while the rest of the staff were sharing a large room. The rest of the staff except for the only male Alpha, the high and mighty, self-important Arai-san. The same Arai-san who had made the cutest little moans and smelled so good last night. Yukio grabbed his head in his hands and slumped down on his untouched futon. Coming to this Staff Onsen Retreat had been a bad idea after all.

What exactly had gotten into him last night? He didn't even like that man. He couldn't. The way that man had asked 'And where is Kiyomitsu-kun's father?' while looking at him down his nose the first time they met was enough of a reason to stay far away. Why it had shaken him so much, he did not know. It was not as if he wasn't used to it. He'd been looked at that way ever since the day Kiyo's life began. He'd made his choice then and he did not regret it. Kiyomitsu was the brightest thing in his life, a pure light, just as he had named him. His family, what was left of it, did stand by him. In fact, right now his youngest brother Ayaki and Ayaki's mate were taking care of Kiyo, so he could be here.

First time in over three years he had joined a social gathering and repeated the error. No, he could not quite say that. He did not regret having Kiyo, so that time had not been an error really. The night when Kiyo had been conceived he had been feeling alone and useless after both his brothers had moved from home with their mates. Then he had chosen to let himself get carried away even knowing it would be just a one time thing, even knowing there could be consequences. Funny though how people thought that was what made it worse, not having a had a heat as an excuse.

This one, however, he regretted already. At least this time there was no chance of pregnancy, for he had been the one penetrating. His face flushed as the memory returned. It had felt amazingly good, so good that he had apparently passed out for a while. It was the first time he had done something as weird as that. Not that is was unheard of omegas doing the embracing, his brother-in-law Yuki's parents certainly had to have done that, since they were both omega males. He'd been shocked when he found out about that, but never had he considered the Tanaka weird or disgusting. In his own case, however, there surely had to be something badly off for an omega to mount an alpha. How was he ever going to be able to face that man again? Or anyone else for that matter? What if Arai-san told everyone? No, he wasn't being fair. Just because one alpha had bragged about having had sex with him did not mean another one would too.

Music brought Arai Haruki back to the present moment from the dreams he had indulged in for a few minutes. He knew that sound, it was the ringtone of Fujita-san's phone. It stopped just as he had scrambled to reach for the device. He'd need to get this back to its owner, after all a call this early in the morning had to be important. Most likely something to do with Kiyomitsu-kun. Unfortunately he could not traverse the hallways in his current state. It would lead to too many questions he couldn't answer. He had to ask Fujita-san to come get the phone, but that was not so easy either. Right now he was very grateful for the 'Alpha Treatment', having a room with a shower. The front desk would open at 6 a.m. He had five minutes to shower clean the traces of the night before from outside his body.

When Haruki got out of the shower there was a text message on Fujita-san's phone all there for him to see. Why did that man not lock his phone? It would have been so easy to answer that message and then delete it. But that was not the way Haruki wanted to be, he'd find another way to get closer to Fujita-san. He called the front desk at exactly 6 a.m. asking them to deliver a message to Fujita Yukio-san and deliver enough breakfast for two to his own room. Breakfast arrived only a couple of minutes before Fujita-san.

'Ano, Arai-san konnichiwa. Aah, my phone?'

Words did not come easy to Yukio right now. The man he had violated last night stood there glaring at him as usual. It had been consensual, of that there could be no doubt. There was no way an omega could overpower a fully grown alpha. Yet with that cold stare he could not help feeling nervous and somehow to blame. In retrospect he had probably started with the wrong thing too. He'd have to try again. Yukio bowed.

'Arai-san gomennasai. Last night, it seems I did something weird. I apologize.'

Judging by Fujita-san's reaction he had done it again. He didn't mean to come off as haughty or scary, but exaggerating his expressions made him look creepy which was worse. Also, when he was nervous, like right now, his face froze almost completely.

'Fujita-san enter, please. Please, take a seat and have breakfast. I'll get the phone.'

He almost said there was nothing to worry about. The message was important, but not urgent. He did not want Fujita-san to know he had read it though, so he kept silent and let the man find out on his own.  
Unlike himself Fujita-san was easy to read, his emotions reflected on his face easily. That had, actually, been the first thing that had attracted Haruki to this man, he'd seen how that face lit up when Fujita-san saw his son. The scent had been only the last straw. Now, it was easy to see that reading the message had put Fujita-san at ease.

'Sumimasen. I need to reply to this fast.'

'No problem. Tea or coffee?'

'Hmm. Coffee. Thank you.'

There was no emergency home, excellent. The problem was actually something Yukio himself had done, but it was going to be rectified in just a couple of hours. It seemed he had grabbed the wrong package of suppressants, one belonging to his brother-in-law Yuki. They would drive here and make an exchange at noon. That problem aside, he had still to face up to the weird things he had done last night with this man pouring coffee into his cup. There was no way to decline the invitation to breakfast without giving grave offense and perhaps it was better to face the situation here in private than under the curious eyes of their co-workers.

They ate in silence. Partially because the meal was a superb example of traditional Japanese breakfast, partially because the were ravenous after last night's activities, but mostly because they were both trying to think how to start the conversation.

'Fujita-san...'

'Arai-san...'

'Douzo.'

Yukio bent his head slightly and took a deep breath. He needed to at least try to explain and hope the other man would understand.

'Arai-san, I...Last night, I don't usually do things like that..uh...I mean...h-have sex with...Well, actually anyone. Umh..and never have I done it that way before.'

'Was the experience unpleasant for Fujita-san?'

The question was asked in the same smooth, unwavering voice Arai-san always used. Same polite speech as well. Something Yukio could not name felt different.

'Ah, no. I...What I remember was quite pleasurable, but it is embarrassing. I have not lost control that way ever, not even...'

'Good.'

Yukio waited for Arai-san to continue, but the silence grew and eventually he caved in and spoke of the thing that had bothered him the most.

'Ano, I am just..uh...Omegas don't usually do that kind of a thing to Alphas, I think. Arai-san is an Alpha...'

'Something like that. But Fujita-san isn't exactly an Omega or at least not just an Omega. After all, you knotted me last night.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is a new story set a couple of years after the others. As always I am striving to make it independent, so no-one has to read all those long tales first. 
> 
> However, I bet the people who did read the earlier works can easily guess what is going on here. Please, no spoilers yet. one of the main characters is quite baffled at this time. :)


	2. Wrong Person At the Wrong Time

Fujita Yukio had just started to sip his coffee to hide his nervousness while waiting for Arai Haruki-san's reply. That reply, however, startled him so badly that the coffee he had been trying to drink went into the wrong pipe and from there into his nose. He coughed and sputtered. Surely he had to have heard wrong. A large hand patted him fairly hard on the back, helping to clear his windpipe. Then it started to rub his upper back comfortingly.

'Eto...Sumimasen? Repeat that, please.'

Haruki sighed. He had been too direct again apparently. That cat was now out of the bag, he could hardly deny what he had said. But he certainly had not expected that strong of a reaction. Laughter, denial yes, but not a total shock.

'I said that since Fujita-san knotted me last night, Fujita-san cannot be just Omega.'

Had the warm hand on his back just gotten gentler? Never mind that, more importantly, it seemed he had heard right the first time. But that was impossible. Only Alphas knotted and he was not one. Having given birth to Kiyo was solid evidence that he was omega. Though Arai-san had 'not just omega'. What was that supposed to mean?

'Fujita-san does not need to worry. The secret is completely safe with me no matter what.'

Yukio started to seriously wonder if he was losing his mind somehow. Not only was Arai-san speaking riddles, but his voice seemed to carry a warmth never present before even if the tone remained just as flat as ever. It seemed like Arai-san would not be telling anyone about last night, which was a relief. But the wording kept bugging Yukio.

'Arigatou, Arai-san. But...I am not sure I still quite understand...'

Haruki tilted his head slowly watching this man's face. Could it really be he had no clue what Haruki was talking about? Even after the acts last night? But then, hadn't Fujita-san said that he had never taken that role before? If so, then it was understandable he would not notice the difference. If he never had done that before, then wasn't that an opening? 

'Ano, Fujita-san....'

Arai-san scooted over to face the befuddled Yukio and clasped both of his hands between his. He bowed his head.

'I shall take responsibility. I have taken Fujita-san's virginity.'

Of all the things that Yukio might have imagined Arai-san might be planning to say that certainly had not even come close. The situation was getting more and more confusing.

'Eto, Arai-san, I have a son.'

'Yes. I know. Kiyomitsu-kun is a good boy.'

Yukio beamed as any parent would hearing his offspring praised. Then he remembered where he was and cleared his throat.

'Thanks. That is not the point though. I have a son I gave birth to, right? I haven't been virgin in years. There is no need to worry.'

'The other virginity. Did Fujita-san not say last night was the first time taking...the alpha role?'

Yukio blushed as the memories of last night rose unbidden. Arai-san was correct, of course. What had gotten into him to do such a thing he still could not understand. Giving into this delicious scent and following his instincts he could see happening, but that his instincts would have lead him into such a strange act was incomprehensible. Arai-san's warm hands were still enveloping his own and his immutable face was so close. Those dark eyes like black ice were staring into Yukio's, except they were not just ice now. There burned a flame in them, the flame even the inexperience person would recognize on a primal level. It sparked a fire inside Yukio's stomach as well and parched his throat.

'Fujita-san, I intend to make love to you. Deny me right now if it is not acceptable.'

Haruki observed his partners reactions carefully using all his senses. The deepening blush, the slightly open mouth, the tongue that quickly lapped the lower lip he could see, the quickening breath and the involuntary quiet moan he could hear. He could feel the hands in his quiver and the pulse under his thumb quicken. The scent, that luscious scent, filled his whole being. He knew the reply even before Fujita-san spoke.

'Hee. It is only fair. I think.'

'Then I'll start by taking a taste.'

A shiver ran down Yukio's spine. Apparently hearing things like that uttered in that placid voice was a turn on for him. He almost yelped when a warm tongue touched the inside of his wrist where the accelerating pulse could be felt. The tongue trailed up the arm easily revealed by pushing back the loose sleeve. When the fabric became an obstacle the tongue took a leap to the base of his neck and started to work up the front, only halting for a moment to tickle his adam's apple. Arai-san's knee had dug itself between Yukio's legs and the thigh began to rub against his genitals at the same moment his lips were captured into hot kiss. The quiet, unapproachable man continued to assault every weak spot an Yukio's body making his whole skin feel alive. Yet, only once he felt something hard touch his stomach and he realized what it was did his insides response with a dose of sweet smelling, natural lubricant most commonly known as slick.

'Mmmm...What a luscious scent, I think I need a taste of that as well, So sweet and ready for me, aren't you Fujita-san?'

Yukio managed some sort of a gurgling whimper. He would have wanted to respond better, would have wanted to tell how good Arai-san smelled as well, but he could not get coherent words out. Now he finally understood how anyone could ignore the rest of the world for the scent of one person., the taste of one person and the touch of one person.He did not know why he was so weak to this particular man that he would break his self-enforced celibacy twice in a single day and right now he was too far gone to care.

Haruki took his sweet time exploring his intended's body delighting in every moan, twitch and expression. Fujita-san's body was so honest and seemed to delight taking the omega role at least as much as he had last night being the alpha. That it had been his first time doing that was not a surprise to Haruki. He had guessed it from the fumbling and uncertainty at first, but it had worked out great in the end. His body had recognized Fujita-san as a very compatible partner and gone into what his kin called 'small heat'. Even without that his heart had already been set on this man that to him was like sunshine. That Fujita-san had knotted him was just the cherry on top of a perfect sundae.

Haruki gave his utmost to prove himself as a lover to last a lifetime even though it was challenging being as aroused as he was himself. He needed to convince this man to stay with him and their children. For now just the tiny hidden secret inside himself and Kiyomitsu-kun, but hopefully more some day. He had always gotten along with young children and they were drawn to him, but the strength of the desire for his own right now surprised Haruki. But it was not just children, it was also a mate he yearned for desperately. It took all his self-restraint not to bite Fujita-san's scent gland when the release shook them both.

Afterwards they cleaned up in the shower and finished the breakfast that was still good despite of beeing cold. For Haruki this was the hard part. Keeping the conversation light and avoiding certain topics that might have either revealed too much too soon or angered Fujita-san was tiptoeing on eggshells. As 10 a.m. was drawing near Fujita-san began to fidget and finally said he needed to go.

'I'll walk Fujita-san there. I insist.'

Arai Haruki had leaned more on the alpha side, but never had he been so completely alpha as now. He needed to protect and watch over his precious ones. There was no way he would accept a no for an answer. Somehow Fujita Yukio sensed that and gave in with just a little sigh even though he wondered how to explain the situation to his brother. As they approached the gate, Tanaka Ayaki and Yuki were already waiting by a parked car. Anxiously he looked for his son Kiyomitsu for a moment forgetting the man next to him.

'Good morning! Kiyo?'

'Good morning, niisan. Don't worry, Kiyo is asleep in the car.'

It always made Yukio a little happy when his little brother's mate addessed him as big brother too. He felt a little more connected to a family then. He turned to introduce Arai-san only to see the man stand there completely stupefied, his normally expressionless face now white as marble. The moment Haruki had seen his assistant Tanaka Ayaki there, he had known things were going to get rocky.

'Ah, Arai-sensei. Good morning! I did not expect to see you here. Have any potential children been found?'

That moment two hearts broke. One because he saw the other withdraw and one because he thought he's only been used as a way to get to his child. When Fujita-san gave him the freezing stare and swore he never wanted to see 'you disgusting thing', Haruki wished he had bitten after all. At least he could have made Fujita-san hear him out. Now he could only watch his dreams drive away in a car.


	3. Confessions

The dreaded Monday morning dawned sunny as if to mock Yukio. Not an hour had passed that he did not curse his totally childish reaction that day at the onsen. Not only was he embarrassed by his weird exit, even stealing his brother's car, but the memories of being held invaded his dreams. His recollection of that night was still somewhat foggy, but the memories of that morning were clear and bittersweet. He could not forget a second of it. 

There was no helping it, he had to go to work. Pretending to be sick was out of the question because he needed every yen and also because he was rather bad at lying. He might be able to make the phone call, but his guilt would shine like a beacon on his face when he did go back. He knew already that he'd have to face the embarrassment over his lewd behavior at the onsen. No, he did not think Arai-san had told anyone. No-one would be asking questions or making comments, but he himself knew and and the shame would be hard to hide. Even his little boy sensed something was off. Kiyo had been watching his papa like a hawk the remainder of the weekend.

On the train Yukio tried to think what he should say to the coworkers. While they would not know about what transpired in the early hours of Saturday, they did know he had suddenly disappeared in the middle of the trip. Lies would not work, so he would need to tell a truth. He decided on the minimal truth. He'd simply say that he had to do home and apologize. Kiyo sat on his lap watching him quietly the whole time they were on the train. He ruffled the little boy's head gently and the child made a content sound.

The practice Yukio had done in his head on how to apologize proved unnecessary. Immediately upon their arrival to the Himawari Daycare, they were met by a chauffeur and ushered into a STV, Special Transport Vehicle designed to safely move omegas in heat from one place to another. 

'Sumimasen Fujita-san. Normally I would offer the front seat, but it is safer for the child in the back. It is about 20 min drive to the main institute, perhaps a little longer depending on the traffic. Please, feel free to use the refreshments in the mini refrigerator.'

There was not much one could say to that, so Yukio simply thanked the man and got in the back of the vehicle with Kiyo. He tried to think what he might have done to get this urgent call to the head office. Maybe they had found out about his indecent behavior and were going to fire him? After all, he knew he only had this job because his brother was married to the nephew of the Director, Kanai Sōta-sama. Yukio strapped Kiyo safely into the child seat and sat next to him. He played a familar game of peek-a-boo using Kiyo's favorite toy, the caramel and chocolate colored giraffe, but his heart was restless.

The AOB Institute headquarters was more utilitarian than built to inspire awe. Still, it was in it was in its own way quite impressive. The research facility was also operating in the same building, which explained its rather hospital like appearance. The walls were white and the gray floor tiles were polished to the tee. People in bright white lab coats were walking at a more leisurely pace, while those in gray or blue uniforms seemed much busier. The chauffeur hailed one of the security people to show Yukio the way to his destination. Quietly he followed the stern looking man and hugged Kiyo close. The guard knocked on a door on the 5th floor and opened it having heard the permission.

The room was somewhat nondescript. The atmosphere resembled a doctor's office without an examination table. Not behind the desk as one might have expected, but leaning on it was the man they had come to see. Yukio gasped for he had not expected to come face to face with his Saturday night indiscression here. Cool as a cucumber, Arai Haruki-san was looking at some papers in his hand. Or not so cool. Were his hands actually shaking? Or maybe that was an illusion caused by his own unsteadiness. 

'Good morning, Fujita-san. Thank you for coming. I'll answer any questions in a bit, but first I have some things to say. Please, hear me out.'

Arai-san licked his lips, probably because he was nervous, but Yukio could not keep the memory of that tongue all over his body from distracting him for a moment. The whole situation was so bizarre, yet here he stood lusting over a man who had obviously lied about himself to everyone.

'Before the actual topics needed to discuss, I want to say one thing. Neither me or anyone here is trying to take Kiyo-kun away. Or any other child for that matter. Oh...Please, take a seat.'

Was that man actually blushing? His complexion being on the darker side, it was not easy to tell, but Yukio was almost sure. How dare he be so adorable when Yukio was angry at him? Nodding slowly, Yukio moved to the chair Arai-san had pointed at and sat down. It made it easier to hold Kiyo that way after all. He really had no option other than listen what this man that obviously was much more than a substitute kindergarten teacher had to say.

Arai Haruki swallowed. His throat felt dry and his tongue too thick. Even though he had written down what he needed to say and even practiced, it was still difficult. He could only guess how Fujita-san would take the information. In the past he had seen everything between utter delight and attempted suicide, so he knew extreme reactions were possible.

'Ah. Eto...I'll start by introducing myself. My name is Arai Haruki as Fujita-san knows. However, I actually work here at the Institute on the so-called Ni-project. The reason I was assigned to Himawari was to scout any potential children that have the trait we are looking for here. Again, we are not trying to take any children away from their parents unless the child's health or even life might be threatened.'

Haruki sighed. He knew too many stories spanning the centuries that ended terrible just because people were ignorant or intolerant. He looked at his paper and read the next point again before trying to put it in words.

'There are, of course, blood tests that can confirm the existance of the gene we are looking for, but in this case it is unnecessary. Ah...umh...Fujita-san has heard of the 'aton', the people who are both alpha and omega?'

Yukio nodded. Of course he had heard of such things, just like he had heard of werewolves and dragons and all sorts of spirits. Weren't they myths?

'Arai-san means like 'Inspector Usaginu' or 'Double Agent' on TV?'

Haruki nodded. 'Usaginu' was a shounen anime actually funded by AOBI. The main character was a bit strange, but loveable creature that was half dog and half rabbit. It was trying teach young people tolerance and how to get along. The other show was terrible. It was, at least in his opinion, nothing but a thinly veiled excuse for porn. The main character was sleeping around with anyone that came his way: men, women, alphas, betas, omegas all were just toys. Haruki had been half forced to watch an episode, when he last visited home. One was more than enough.

'Umh. Something like that although that, what's his name, Agent is the personification of all of the worst traits. It is embarrassing really...'

Yukio glanced up. That, admittedly beautiful though expressionless, face actually did look slightly embarrassed. Maybe it was just the downcast eyes, but the feeling was there. He wasn't sure what Arai-san was being embarrassed about, unless it was the multiple almost uncensored sex scenes.

'I did not take Arai-san as a prude.'

Haruki gasped. Once again he had gotten misunderstood as soon as he strayed from the path laid out on the paper in front of him.

'I have been accused of that before. However, the point is rather that that man behaves in a manner that is unacceptable to most of us these days. Historically there have been some people like that. What I am trying to say is that we're not like him in general. Most of us just want a family of our own, not some harem or...'

Haruki stopped when he saw how wide Fujita-san's eyes had spread. It was clear he had realized something. Haruki swallowed waiting for the question he could see coming.

'Most of us?'

'Us, who have inherited this gene. Call us dual-gendered, hermaphrodites or the newly coined 'aton'.'

'What? Arai-san, what are you saying?'

They were getting back on track, but Haruki was actually shaking inside. This was the scariest thing he had ever confessed to a person that mattered to him, though he had two even more scary things he hoped to tell Fujita-san later.

'I am saying that I am one and so is Fujita-san. Also, since Fujita-san is, Kiyo-kun is too. Or at least he has the gene. I don't need to know anything about his father or take a blood test.'

Yukio paled and fell completely quiet. The shock of being not only told that people who he had thought mere figments of fantasy existed and that he was one of them, was just almost too much to take. 

'Arai-san?'

'Hai?'

'Provided that this is true, how does Arai-san know this? I have not had a blood test taken that I recall.'

Haruki rubbed the corners of his eyes. His suspicion had been right. Fujita-san had had no idea of any of this. It must have been his first time presenting the alpha that night.

'I know because I have personally sampled...No. If I say it that way it sounds like some planned, scientific experiment. It is because I was lucky enough to enjoy both sides of Fujita-san Saturday. Fujita-san really does not have a memory of the knotting at all?'

'Knotting...Uh, no. I mean I remember...uh...doing a bit strange things for an Omega, but...knotting no.'

Haruki nodded slowly. It seemed he was only half believed here. It was not unexpected, of course.

'I see. It is true Fujita-san passed out for a while, probably because first presentation can be overwhelming to the body and mind, especially if it is delayed. I don't need blood tests, but perhaps for Fukita-san's own sake one should be arranged?'

Yukio nodded affirmatively. Strangely enough, as surreal as everything was, he did not doubt Arai-san's word. For some strange reason, he had started to trust this stranger quite a bit. Yet, this was so momentous that he needed solid evidence. Black on white would suffice.

'I think I would like that.'

Haruki turned to the computer to see about a reservation at the lab, but was distracted by a panicky sound.

'Fujita-san, is there something wrong that I can help with or...?'

Eyes wide, soft sheen of swet on his forehead Yukio looked at Haruki in the eye. He blushed and stammered.

'Ano...umh...Arai-san...ah...is omega too? And we...knotting?'

Haruki had not planned this to happen for a few more weeks, but he could not lie about something as important as this. He braced himself and confessed the second scary thing to his partner.

'Yes. While I have no evidence and it cannot be proven for a while yet, I believe I am pregnant.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most alpha-omega hermaphrodites present both genders in a fairly short time, sometimes even simultaneously. Sometimes, however, one gender remains dormant and awakens years, or on a couple of known cases, even decades later. There are probably also people who never present their both genders, but that has not been possible to study. This story is about two people who had a delayed presentation and are in similar though reversed situations. 
> 
> Please, if you can find it in your heart, leave kudos.


	4. Pancakes for Breakfast

On the surface it was the perfect solution. Fujita-san had, after a five second silence, declared that he would take responsibility, but only after the rather shocking revelation was confirmed. The results of the pregnancy test had come on Wednesday and yesterday last moving box had been carried in the small house belonging to Fujita-san's absent parents.

They had slept in the same bed, but nothing more than that. Or not quite. Being wished a 'good night' and listening to the peaceful breathing of the man he loved was not nothing to Haruki. The trouble was that it was something that made him wish for more. So much more. Being just a responsibility was painful. 

In the little kitchen Fujita Yukio was preparing breakfast. He had deliberately chosen pancakes, because he'd never had trouble with those while expecting Kiyo. He smiled at his little son, who was sitting on the floor working on his coloring book meticulously. Still he thought he should have perhaps asked Arai-san, since every person was different. That he would become a father was something he had never considered a possibily. Not since his presentation anyway. Or his first presentation, he supposed. Even weirder than having impregnated someone was the revelation that he wasn't just omega, but an alpha too. Both were facts though, proved by medical tests and he had to live with the facts.

'Good morning, Fujita-san. Good morning Kiyo-kun.'

'Good morning, Arai-san. Are pancakes fine?'

'Good morning, Sensei. Look, please.'

Haruki bent down to look at Kiyo-kun's coloring book. As usual the boy had done excellent work for someone his age. Haruki smiled and ruffled the little boy's head.

'Good job, Kiyo-kun. Pancakes are good, thank you, Fujita-san.'

'They'll be done in just a few minutes. Nee...Arai-san...'

Haruki lift his gaze, turning his attention to the man at the stove. It seemed Fujita-san had something important to say, something he found a little embarrassing based on the flush on his cheeks.

'Hai?'

'All things considered, living together ...and this situation we're in...ah, maybe we could speak more casually...like a family...'

'Of course. My name is Haruki, as you probably know. I am fine with that or Haru or...'

'Haru.'

Yukio tested the name. He had, of course known. It had been printed on the pregnancy test too: 治樹. It was not the most common way to write that name, most used the kanji for Spring. It was a nice name, gave the feel of peace and suited its bearer.

'I like Haru. I'm Yukio.'

'Yukio is a happy name. And Kiyomitsu-kun is Kiyo?'

'That sounds good. Though there is one more thing. But that I want to talk to Haru alone.'

Haruki nodded. He could surmise it had to be deciding how the little boy should address him and thus not a topic to be discussed in front of the child. To him it would have made most sense if the child were to call him father, but he still did not know what the situation was with Kiyo's birth father and what Yukio's thoughts were on the matter. They were in this for the long haul. If Haruki could have his wish the little adzuki bean in his belly would not remain their only offspring, but even if he did, Kiyo should belong in the family completely.

'Yes, of course. There are a few other things we probably should discuss soon. But not right now, now we eat pancakes?'

'They are ready. Kiyo, go wash your hands, please.'

'Sensei too?'

Haruki nodded at the boy. He had just taken a shower and his hands were probably quite clean enough, but he was taking on parental responsibilities and he took that seriously.

'Hai. Let's go together, Kiyo.'

Yukio watched the two go hand in hand to the bathroom. They needed to have that little discussion soon. Sensei was not wrong, of course. While Arai, no Haru, was not really the kindergarten teacher they had thought him to be, he was a doctor of medicine. Still, it was not something that felt right in a family. They were getting married as soon as they could arrange things and Kiyo was going to have a little brother soon too. It still felt bizarre, but Yukio wasn't unhappy. He could see living contentedly like this, though if they could add night like that one at the onsen, it would be better. He'd not bring that up, of course. He was already responsible for Haru's current condition.

After breakfast was history Kiyo settled to watch his usual Saturday morning anime. The adults stayed to clean the kitchen, which gave them an opportunity talk quietly.

'Haru-san, we should probably make a decision about what Kiyo should call you.'

'The same occurred to me. Well, where I come from in most families like ours children call the parent who gave birth to them 'papa'. Or 'mama' though that's irrelevant here. The other parent is usually referred to as 'father'. Would that be fine?'

Yukio closed his eyes to hide the mist that was gathering in them. Haru had said 'in families like ours' and suggested that he was prepared to be father to Kiyo. Yukio was touched and a bit sad. If only it were for real. No, incorrect. This was very real. What he wished was that the reason for forming this new family had been the parents falling in love. But evidently that was not how his fate worked. He was going to have a second child again as the result of one night's indiscretion. It was the same, yet completely different. Yukio nodded and smiled at Haru.

'Yes. That is fine. But won't it get confusing? I mean with the little one coming.'

Haruki's hand instinctively went to his abdomen. He had thought of that already. Back in his village it worked fine, since people were used to it, but out here it was strange. Few people even knew there were families like this and the majority of the population still believed that if two-gendered people existed they were as rare as unicorns.

'There are also families that have designated names for the parents disregarding who gave birth to the child. Since we are living outside, I think it would cause much less trouble. I am absolutely fine with being called 'father' by all our children.'

Yukio nodded. A faint blush rose to his cheeks. 'All our children' made it sound like Haru thought there would be more than just Kiyo and the little one. Otherwise he'd have said 'both of our children', right? For there to be more children, there would need to be more of that stuff he could not forget. Yet, it had been weeks now and Haru had not made even one move to touch him that way. Still this was not the time to ponder such things.

'I'm fine with that. I am already used to being 'papa', after all.'

Haruki paused drying the cup in hand for a moment. 

'Would it be possible to relocate for about half a year?'

'Relocate? Where? Why?'

'Hai. Actually to the town I was born in, there is an AOBI lab there and I have been asked to work there several times. As to why, the pregnancy will start to show in a couple of months and that could lead to uncomfortable questions.'

'Wouldn't that be the same everywhere?'

Haruki shook his head and wasn't that right there a smile? That little twich on the corner of the mouth?

'Everywhere else it would. Onimura is special. The inhabitants are predominately our kind. That's another good reason to spend time there. So you can meet others like us. But it is not necessary to decide now. First we'd go visit anyway. I want to introduce you two to my papa and cousins.'

A whole village of hermaphrodites. That was amazing, but not nearly as nerve wrecking as the idea of meeting Haru's family. It was the first time for Yukio for he had never been involved in a relationship that called for such an introduction. He swallowed nervously.

'Meeting the family? Uh, after...'

Haruki put the towel away and grasped both of Yukio's hands in his.

'You are family too. Kiyo and Yukio. And little 'Adzuki' too, of course. I want everyone to know that we belong together.'

They remained there, transfixed in each other's eyes for a minute only to be brought back by insistent tugging and inquisitive pair of eyes staring at them.

'Sensei, Papa...What are you doing?'

'Ah, Kiyo. Haruki-san has just agreed to become your father. Isn't that nice?'

The liitle boy's eyes spread wide and his lips quivered. He liked Arai-sensei a lot, but not as much as he loved his papa. The little boy hugged his parent's leg tightly.

'I refuse. I want to stay with papa.'

The grownups glanced at each other realizing they had made a mistake and underestimated what a four-year old could pick up from overheard discussions. Haruki's heart ached seeing those little serious eyes and the quivering lower lip. Had Haruki been asked, if he likes children, he'd have answered affirmatively. But it would have been in the same was as if being asked if he loked kittens or puppies. This little, quiet child, however, had tugged his heart strings from day one and made it really challenging not to let his favoritism show. Normally calming down a child was a piece of cake to him, but here in the presence of the man he desired, his scent lost its effect. Awkward, but theoretically reassuring. Haruki kneeled to speak to the boy at his own level.

'Of course. I want to stay with Papa and Kiyo too.'

'Sensei not take Kiyo away? Sensei stay with Papa and Kiyo?'

'That's right. We'll live here. All together.'

Kiyo let go of Yukio's leg making it possible for him to couch down too. The relief was almost palpaple. The boy nodded gravely.

'That is good, Sensei.'

'Otousan. Kiyo, say 'otousan'.'

Both adults ended up ruffling Kiyo's hair gently while the boy tasted the word that had never belonged to him before.

'O-tou-san...'

The smile that cautiously spread on the little boys lips was heart-aching. They would be signing papers next week, but that would just be a formality. This was the moment when their new family was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far. This fluffy chapter hints of things to come. Those who have read the previous stories may recognize the town 'Onimura' as well as Haruki's family name 'Arai'. Indeed, Haruki is related to Kitamura Masaki, but the cousins he speaks of here are different people.
> 
> I also want to thank for the kudos. It is a rare treat and more necessary than most probably realize. Thank you so much!


	5. Lost

Just because a person was 20-years old and therefore legally adult did not mean they could not do incredibly stupid things. The chances of that multiplied when copious amounts of alcohol was consumed. Kimura Noriaki knew this better than most now. Though to be absolutely precise, he had not been twenty when the 'incident' took place, but thankfully he had his birthday six weeks later. Those six week would not have made a difference in his poor judgement, but they had saved a life later.

Was refusing to even consider abortion another stupid choice? Perhaps, but it had not taken Noriaki more than a second to say no. He had stuck to the 'no' through all attempts to cajole, bribe, order and threaten. Even after the worst of the threats had been carried out, he knew he had no other choice, if he were to be able to live with himself. Himself and his son.

Life would get hard. He was young, but not so naïve as to think he even understood how hard it would be. He knew he was incredibly lucky to have the small inheritance from his grandmother that no-one could take away, otherwise the situation would have been hopeless. Disowned and disinherited, but at the same time free to make his own mistakes and pay for them. Or he would be free after this interview anyway. Why it was required, he could not understand. Unless it was the last attempt to get him to conform. Noriaki took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Behind the desk sat a man he knew. Not personally, but from the picture hung in the main entrance hall of the university. The founder, Kanai Sōta. It truly made no sense that such a person wanted to talk to someone like Noriaki before allowing the applied leave of absense.

'Shitsureishimasu.'

'Good morning, Kimura-kun. Are you feeling well?'

'Good morning, Kanai-sensei. I am well. Kanai-sensei as well?'

Common courtesies could be redundant somtimes, but not now. A few familiar phrazes helped Noriaki to compose himself. He pondered briefly why Kanai-san had chosen to ignore that this was their first meeting, but since it was impossible to guess another person's mind he just shrugged internally. What was coming next was the more important part anyway. Kanai-san was perusing a paper that rather looked like the absence application form he had submitted.

'Un. I am fine. Ano, Kimura-kun, what is the actual reason for this application? The pregnancy is not advanced far enough to warrant such. Unless there are complications?'

Noriaki nearly sputtered. How the hell did this man even know about him being pregnant? The doctor he had been taken to see did not work for AOBI and he himself had not told anyone here. The older man being candid to the point of being rude, perhaps he could just ask too.

'Aside the morning sickness all seems to be fine. Uh, how did Kanai-sensei know?'

'I know a great many things.'

Seeing his young guest's worrided, almost anguished face, Kanai Sōta took pity of him.

'I know because I attended the City Council meeting last week and happened to hear a certain representative vent on a colleague. If I am correct, forgive me please if this is impolite, if the real reason is the funding, I have an alternate suggestion to make. However, going any further than this would require a blood test. Is that acceptable?'

Noriaki's cheeks were flaming. So, his 'father-no-more' was complaining to people about the useless creature he had raised. Alpha suddenly turned Omega, shamefully impregnated and refusing to 'correct the mistake'. He nodded. A blood test was nothing.

'Hold out your arm, please.'

Noriaki had not been paying attention and was surprised to find Kanai-sensei standing next to him with a tray of medical instruments on the side table. Another surprise was the clearly discernible bump on the older man's belly. Noriaki's nostrils twitched. There was a whiff of a scent he felt he should recognize yet he could not put a finger on it. He undid the button on the cuff of his shirt and pulled the sleeves up.

'No worry. I have done quite a few of these over the years. Painless I cannot promise, but at least no worse than average. There...'

The needle had been inserted. True, it had hurt a little. Noriaki tried not to stare at the bump, but it was hard. A low chuckle got him to glance upwards.

'Indeed. This will be our third son. Hikaru is five and Hotaru just turned three. We have not yet decided on the name of this one, but we want another one ending in 'ru'. Has Kimura-kun given thoughts to names yet?'

Noriaki shook his head slighty. Truthfully he was now half convinced this had to be a dream and that he would wake up soon. But then, he had felt that needle prick for real.

'Well, there is plenty of time for that.'

The needle left Noriaki's arm and he was given a slightly damp pad to press against the wound. The test tube was full of blood. He was half expecting Kanai-sensei to start doing tests on it immediately, but the man made a phone call instead. Almost within a minute there was a knock on the door and a female in a gray uniform appeared. Kanai-sensei handed the technician the test tube and a piece of paper.

'Yamashita-san, take Kimura-kun to the daycare room. Bring him back here once the test results are clear.'

'Hai. This way, Kimura-kun.'

Noriaki followed the silent woman through the corridors and two different elevators. He certainly would have gotten lost here without a guide. He did not know what to say to a person like this and she was not interested in taking the effort to communicate with him either. It was awkward.

The daycare room was actually four or five rooms including a small kitchen on the ground floor of the buildning. It was bright and sunny, which was emphasized by the large windows looking over a small fenced playground outside. The children were taking a nap when Noriaki was brought in, so he ended up spending the time with daycare worker, Arai-san, who showed him around while apologizing that he didn't know everything as he was only there to sub for a colleague on sickleave. The hour passed surprisingly fast, Noriaki found the omega easy to talk to about little, every day things. The feeling of normalcy was something he needed very much after all that had passed. When the same, silent nurse arrived to return Noriaki to Kanai-sensei, he was almost sorry to go.

In Kanai-san's office there was another man with the sensei. Tall, handsome, but cold looking person, who shared the name of the man downstairs. Not the type Noriaki would have expected to offer an hand in a greeting, a very formal bow would have suited him much better. The hand, however, was warm and firm. A scent similar to the that he had noticed on Kanai-sensei wafted up Noriaki's nostrils. His subconscious had apparently been working on the the mystery scent and come to a conclusion. 

'You are pregnant too?'

As soon as the words blurted out, he wished he could take them back. It was embarrassing. First of all, he had addressed someone in a clearly higher position too familiarly and second his question made no sense. Everything he knew was telling him that this man in front of him as an Alpha.

'I am.'

Noriaki could barely believe his ears. He blinked and looked up at this Arai-san in surprise. The man seemed totally serious.

'You smelled it, didn't you? Excellent. Your both of your brothers will be happy about that. Well, they will be happy anyway.'

Life had gotten bizarre and confusing once again. People did not smell pregnancy and even if they did his only, not both, brother Yuuto would hardly think much of something like that. That is, if they'd even be able to find him. Kanai-sensei must have noticed Noriaki's inner turmoil.

'Please, take a seat Kimura-kun. We have quite a few things to tell you that may come as a shock. Starting with that you were adopted as a small child, which I believe you knew, Kimura-kun?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As everyone probably realized the two Arai-san are Haruki and Yukio. We'll get back to them soon too.


	6. Unexpected Revelations

That evening Kimura Noriaki found himself in a small but cozy house, so different from the pretentious facade he'd grown up in that he felt this could actually be called a Home. To his shame he had at first looked down upon the modest dwelling, but that had been before he had seen how how much care had been taken to make the mismatched things to work together. Love had gone into arranging every single item. It made him feel even more of an intruder as if it was not bad enough to have learned that the Arai had just gotten married that same day.

After everything had been unpacked, the Arai-san from the Chairman's office pulled Noriaki a bit to the side. 

'Gomen. It is quite rude of me to ask this, but the plans have been made in advance and everything is paid for already. Since we had no wedding ceremony, I am hoping to create some good memories for my spouse. We need to leave in 30 minutes.'

Arai-san was looking at Noriaki with a blank face, yet somehow he seemed to be expecting something from Noriaki. Was Arai-san asking him to take care of the little boy while they were gone? He didn't know much anything about childcare, but he did need to learn. It was a scary thought to be left alone with a small child. All sorts of things could go wrong.

'Ano, Arai-san is asking me to babysit Kiyomitsu-kun? I am afraid I have no experience, but of course I...'

'No, no. That's fine. No need to worry. Yukio's brother and his mate are coming. I just don't feel quite right leaving Noriaki-kun with strangers this first evening. As Noriaki-kun's cousin, I should be here. I am sorry.'

Relief. Noriaki felt relieved he didn't have to be responsible for a young life quite yet. Arai-san's concern for him being left with strangers almost made him laugh for he had been with only strangers ever since this morning. He held back the laughter and swallowed the tears that were threatening to emerge when it hit him that Arai Haruki-san had completely taken him into his family already. There was no denying it that he was related to this man. The photos of the two men that were Noriaki's older brothers were rather solid proof for they looked very similar to Noriaki's mirror image. Still to be so readily accepted at the drop of a hat was touching.

'Arai-san, it is fine. If I am in to way, I can just read in my room. I have some catching up to do, after all.'

'No, no. That is wrong. Noriaki-kun is also a member of this family. I was just reflecting how I would feel in such a situation. Gomen.'

The doorbell saved Noriaki from having to come up with anything more to say. The little boy rushed to the door excitedly and his papa followed quickly after. Two men and a small, gray cat entered the room shortly after. The one carrying the kitten seemed slightly familiar to Noriaki, but he could not quite put a finger on it, not until he heard the name when the other Arai-san made the introductions.

'Noriaki-kun, This is my younger brother, Tanaka Ayaki and his mate Tanaka Yuki. Ayaki, Yuki this is Kimura Noriaki. He is going to be staying with us for a time.'  
Noriaki greeted the alpha first as customary. His concentration , however, was on the omega. Never in his life could he have thought he'd see this person here.

'Yuki Captain-san, it has been a while. Are you well?'

It had been years. Had he met the captain again a couple of months ago, it would have been just years that separated them. Now the distance was not not measureable in just time anymore. This was another world really.

'Kimura-kun. Number 17, right? From my last term? It has been quite some time indeed. Kimura-kun has changed a lot.'

It was true. When they had last met Noriaki had been sixteen. A scrawny little scrapper too. He had only shot up in height the following year, just before presenting as an alpha and reached the average height. His muscles had filled up slowly and now that he thought of it he could not help wondering if that was because of the developing omega part inside. Maybe he could ask Arai-san later, right now the hero of his youth was waiting for him to say something.

'It has been almost five years, after all.'

'That is true. Did Kimura-kun continue playing soccer after high school?'

Such an innocent question, yet one so painful to answer. Noriaki was grateful for the short breather the departure of his hosts gave him. Unfortunately it was clear that the question was not forgotten during the goodbyes. Not surprising, since for a professional soccer player like Tanaka Yuki, the game was one of the most important things in life. Noriaki drew a deep, slow breath and steeled himself. He knew if he gave an incomplete answer, it would only lead to more questions asked. Better face the nightmare head on just like stripping off a band-aid.

'I played until a couple of months ago. Something rather unfortunate happened in the locker room and I quit. I felt I was being blamed for something I had no control over. Not officially, but...'

Tanaka Yuki gasped. He knew of the incident, of course. In fact, he had been consulted by the discipliniary committee.

'You are the one that beta manager...attacked. I am sorry, I had no idea. I would not have asked if I had. Sorry.'

That there was the other injustice done that day. That man had taken the fall for his team when it was not his fault. As much as Noriaki tried to reason with himself, as much as he knew none of them had been in their right minds, as much as he wanted to 'understand' and as much as he had to admit he had lost control of his body as well, there was a part of him that could not call the 'incident' anything other than 'rape'. Yet, even if the facts had been known, it would not have been called that by law except because the one they had found with him had been a beta. Betas could not claim to have been overpowered by pheromones, after all.

'That is wrong. I mean, I...I am that one, but he...he did not do it. It was some others of his team. He was just trying to help me when the security burst in. I tried to tell them, but he... He just confessed. No-one believed me after that, not even...my family.'

Yuki nodded quietly. The manager had been fired without references, but criminal charges had not been made. Now having heard the victim's side, it made finally sense.

'They believed you. At least to a point. Because you kept saying he didn't do it, he was not charged with a crime. Oh, I know this because I was at the hearing. At least on that account, Kimura-kun can be at ease. The rest, I am so sorry.'

'Thank you. I suppose Captain-san can sort of understand, if the story about his presentation in the middle of a match is true. It is not as if we can choose the time or the place or even know beforehand.'

'Presentation? I am sorry, did I understand correctly? It was Kimura-kun's first heat? Rather late too and why do I keep thinking I heard that Kimura-kun was an Alpha...'

Glancing at the younger man's face Yuki felt embarrassed by his rudeness. Apparently he had voiced every thought in his mind. He opened his mouth to apologized, but was interrupted by Kimura-kun.

'It's fine. I was alpha. Well, I still am, but I am also an omega. At least so I have been told today.'

'Hee?'

Tanaka Ayaki had been playing with little Kiyo a bit off to the side, but now he got up and walked over the two.

'That's right. Thank you so much, Kimura-kun for saying that. Now I can finally talk freely.'

Both of the others were staring at Ayaki with open curiosity. He bowed and then took his Omega's hand.

'This is the part of my work I have had to kept silent. The existence of the Alpha-Omegas or hermaphrodites or A-to-Un is still a secret. Arai Haruki-san is actually my superior on the Ni-project. Yuki, I am sorry I had to keep it a secret even from you. I still cannot discuss the details without your uncle's appoval, but at least I can confirm that they exist and aren't just a fiction of some romance writers or children's tv-shows.'

Yuki was staring at his mate eyes wide in wonder and then at the miraculous being he knew as his kohai from High school soccer. Kimura was also staring at Tanaka Ayaki clearly thinking hard.

'Sumimasen, Tanaka-san, but are you not Arai Yukio-san's brother? Full, blood brother?'

'Yes. I am.'

'Then doesn't that mean that you are one of' 'them' or should I say 'us' too?'

Ayaki was highly intelligent and well informed. All the pieces fell into place suddenly.

'So that is what they wanted to talk to us about tonight according to the original plan.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Arai are on their way to their rather short honeymoon, which I hope to be able to cover soon.
> 
> Because there was a child in the room the discussion about what went on in that locker room was kept rather vague. Noriaki is not fine with it by far, but he is determined to not let it stop him. He has reason for wanting to keep the baby despite his conception having been ugly, but he'll probably talk about that in a later chapter.
> 
> Ayaki and Yuki's story is told in [ Confessions and Contradictions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659357/chapters/21820922).


	7. Double Is Better

Yukio leaned near the train window. He kept his hand on his cheek, as if to hide his lips. Soundlessly he mouthed 'Arai Yukio' several times. Honestly, he had been doing that on many occasions throughout the day, pretty much every time he was alone. Getting used to a new name was surprisingly hard after being used to another for some 28 years. They had visited the family registry first thing in the morning and then worked half a day at the main institute. Having picked up a sudden, new relative Yukio and his newly coined spouse, Haruki, had spent no time alone together after leaving the registry building. Even now there were other people in the train car.

'A..Haru-san, where are we going? Can you tell me now?'

'I suppose. It was meant to be a surprise, but I can. It is actually another onsen, a very small one with very few guests. It is ran by an elderly couple, more as a hobby these days.'

'Another onsen...I see.'

Yukio was blushing fiercely. The memory of their first onsen visit and the beginning of everything returned as vivid as if it had been yesterday.

'Since Yukio said that the only reason for going on that previous trip was liking onsen so much and since it is a very beautiful place.'

They talked a bit about trivial things the final half-an-hour of the train ride, but Yukio could not shake the memory of when they had actually held each other and not just slept in the same bed. He could not help hoping for more though he tried to tell himself not to expect too much. Yet, it was natural to expect something to happen on one's honeymoon, wasn't it?

The Onsen 山の秘宝 'Yama no Hihou' was worthy of it is name. Situated in a nook of a fold in the sleeping volcano's cloak, the ornate old house did, indeed, look like a hidden, protected treasure. It could not be seen from the below until one was very close, but the view from there was unobstructed. The lights of the town, or rather a city, shone like gold nuggets or tiny jewels. It truly was a beautiful place, Yukio had to give credit for good taste to his spouse. 

There elderly couple expecting them had to be well into their 70's, but despite the wrinkles they seemed quite healthy and energetic. They were also slighty too friendly, at least to Yukio's standards. It made him feel a bit uncomfortable to be smiled at so much and even stared a bit curiously. He sighed in relief when the hosts led them into their room and closed the door after them.

'Yukio? Are you alright? Is the room fine with you?'

The room was more than fine. It was just like something from a historical movie or a museum. Everything was, as far as one could see, hand crafted with care. The difference to a museum was that everything was new. Yukio had thought the house was old, but it really wasn't, it was almost brand new. Weirly it made him feel as if he had stepped back in time to those days when the museum things had been new. In the middle of the floor was a futon big enough for two. Even though they had slept in the same bed for the past seven nights, the sight of the bedding made him blush. 

'The room is beautiful. I cannot help to notice that it looks very new.'

'It is new. Sadly the previous house was damaged or rather destroyed by the earthquake three years ago. This new one was finished last month. Well, this part at least. They will be adding more space later.'

Haruki fell silent for a second. He had to admit he was a little nervous about tonight. Excited but also nervous. That second time they had made love he had given his everything to please his mate-to-be and as far as he could tell it had been received well. However, afterwards Yukio had never touched him on purpose, not even casually. On the one hand it had made remaining celibate this week slightly easier, on the other he worried that his mate was only doing the right thing by marrying him. There was one way to find out how his spouse reacted to touch. Haruki grabbed Yukio by the wrist and pulled him towards the sliding door at the back of the room.

'The best part is here though. Come see, Yukio.'

Yukio followed Haruki curiously. What could be out there that was better than everything else? His eyes strayed back to the futon for a second, but he quickly averted them not to appear too lewd. His spouse was, after all, a rather proper type of a person. Haruki pulled the door open a bit, revealing a beautiful little garden and a small pool. A faint veil of steam was drifting up from the water.

'This small onsen is ours alone this weekend, isn't that nice? Of course we have access to the big ones too, but this we can use any time of the day.'

Yukio nodded. A private hot spring was more than nice. He could already see them sitting there, could imagine the naked skin and other stuff. He cleared his throat.

'Very nice. Ah, can we go in now?'

'We can if you want to. The wash room is to the right...I do have to make one phonecall that should not take more than five minutes. I am sorry. Please, go ahead.'

The phonecall lasted a bit longer than expected, for Yukio had time to wash himself and sink into the hot water and relax. The sound of a door closing got him to open his eyes and he gasped. Haruki was strolling towards the spring, wet hair slicked back and skin glistening with water. While it was not the first time they were naked together, Yukio had never been far enough to see all of Haruki at once. The man was beautiful all over. Everything was in proportion and finely sculpted. It was a body anyone would have wanted to touch. Or lick all over. Yukio sank into the water chin deep as Haruki stepped into the water and sat close to him.

'Ahh. The water is not too hot. That's good, right?'

'That's true. Haruki, have you come here before?'

Even resorting to small talk didn't help. It was pretty obvious that Haruki was very familiar with the place and Yukio found himself wondering who Haruki had brought here before. Jealousy was new to him.

'I have indeed. I was going to talk about that tomorrow actually, but since it came up might as well do it know. The old couple that owns this place are relatives. To be more specific, the husband is my grandfather's brother. So, I've been here quite a few times with family. Well, in the old place anyway. I'll introduce them to you tomorrow.'

'Eh? I see. I suppose that explains why they seemed so interested in me.'

Haruki gave a low chuckle, which surprised Yukio. He realized he'd not heard Haruki laugh even once. Yukio really liked the sound of that chuckle. He'd need to figure out how to make it come out more often.

'Indeed. But don't worry. They know we're on our honeymoon and will not intrude. And speaking of that...'

'Unh?'

'I need to explain what to expect. Some things differ a little from what Yukio's previous experience might be. If it is too much for now, we need know as soon as possible to take preventive measures.'

Yukio managed to make an affirmative sound to indicate he had heard Haruki even though he was not quite sure what he meant.

'First of all, the scents will be very evocative. This will be the first time we'll be able to smell each other fully. Right now the sulfur covers up a lot, but once we have washed and go inside... Well, the pull will be very strong. If given into the instincts it is extremely likely things will go out of control.'

Haruki paused and looked at Yukio in a manner tht made the latter feel he needed to show he was at least listening even though he was not quite sure exactly what it all meant.

'By losing control, what do you mean Haruki?' 

'Bonding and breeding. To put it simply.'

Bonding was often depicted as either a romantic thing or somethng out or nightmares or horror stories. Yukio had long ago abandoned the idea of ever bonding with anyone, because he had not thought it possible to find a mate who would take both him and Kiyo. It had not bothered him much having seen how his twin brother, Tomio, had suffered for years after his mate suddenly disappeared. The idea had rekindled recently and many things Haruki had said had seemed to hint that bonding would happen.

'Is there a...problem with bonding? I also don't quite get the 'breeding' part.'

'Not a problem perhaps. But there is a slight difference between the bond of typical Alpha-Omega pair and our kind. For us the bond goes both ways and is therefore twice as strong. Well, there are some cultures that have different systems, but that is not relevant here. The first few weeks, I am told, are rough because being separated can actually cause physical illness in addition to mental anguish. So, if we bond we'll need to be very close to each other for several weeks, day and night. I am fine with it, are you Yukio?'

Yukio swallowed. It sounded like the most serious type of commitment, but truthfully he had already committed to this relationship when he accepted the responsibility. He had no intention of having this newly formed family to fall apart.

'I am. Bonding is no problem. Breeding? I mean we have done that, I think. After all, you are expecting, Haruki.'

'I am. You are not. This is also something unique to us. The pregnancy hormones bring the alpha needs out more on that individual. If those needs are not satisfied, it can lead to a rut. This state usually starts around the 7th pregnancy week and carries on until around the 20th week, unless...'

'Unless the other mate conceives?'

Another baby. This too was a thing Yukio had not though possible until now. He would have been lying to himself if he had claimed the idea didn't excite him. He also realized suddenly that, as ridiculous as it was, he was actually a bit envious of Haruki being pregnant.

'Hai. Because of this 'near twins', children born of the same parents with just a couple of months apart aren't rare. A pregnant person's scent changes, which serves as a signal to settle down. Most people, and I mean our kind, cannot consciously detect that change. There are only few individuals with 'a nose for it'.

'Isn't it fine? I mean if it is fine with Haruki.'

The response to the question was Haruki sliding closer and wrapping his arms around his mate. He nuzzled up the side of Yukio's neck until he could reach the ear with his mouth. Haruki sucked the earlobe, which made Yukio yelp in a most delightful way.

'It is more than fine. What is more, my twenty minutes of continuous soaking is almost over. How about moving inside?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the same phenomenon in two stories is a bit of a challenge. Ideally I wanted to synchronize this little special property of the dual-gendered people, but life happened. Now I am free from exams for the rest of the Summer, so I should be able to write more. That said, family will come over for a bit, which limits the times i can get to the computer. 
> 
> I am sorry it takes so long to get these chapters out. Thank you very much for reading this far!


	8. Interruption

Arai Yukio woke to a somewhat annoying tune made by his mate's phone. He wondered if it could be possible to ask Haru to change it to something else. The back of his neck was sore and throbbing a reminder of the choice they had made last night. Well, honestly he had made his choice the moment he had proposed. He was so glad when Haru had brought the topic up last night, for to him a marriage was just a facade without bonding. The bond felt a bit weird, but kind of nice. It was an insurance that he was not alone. Yukio thought he might have surprised Haru by being so accepting, however, the truth was that only now he could completely relax into the relationship. Now he felt he had the right to belong and even here, in a place he'd never seen before last night, he felt at home just being near his mate.

The peaceful luxury didn't last long. Yukio could not hear the conversation Haru was having on the phone right outside of the sliding door, but he could make out the tone. Something serious was at foot. Haru returned, still on the phone, pushed a wall panel aside revealing a flat screen TV and turned it on. Yukio wanted to know wht was going on, but being raised to be a polite omega, he didn't want to interrupt. Besides, he surmised he'd find out soon enough anyway. 

_”....the police advices people to avoid this particular route until the repairs have been finished late next week._

_On other news, in Gifu prefecture near Shirakawa a group of students taking part in university orientation camp have fallen ill after eating sushi infected with human norovirus. None of the young men are in any danger, however, due to the contagious nature of the virus involved, they have been quarantined in a local hospital. Authorities have managed to contact almost all of the families, but those not yet reached are asked to contact Shirakawa Mayor's Office._

_Tomorrow's weather....”_

Haruki turned off the television, while still continuing to talk on the phone.

'Hai, wakarimashita. We'll await for the helicopter at 7 p.m. Thank you for calling.'

Sighing deeply Haruki put the phone on the table before turning to face his brand new mate. Having to cut their already short honeymoon in half irritated him immensely, but it was an emergency and could not be helped.

'Haru? What's wrong? You seem upset? That news wan't that bad, was it?'

Haruki sat down on the futon next to Yukio. It warmed his heart that his mate had seen through his mask so easily.

'That news is fake.'

'Fake? How?'

'Those boys don't have a food poisoning. Instead a certain...misguided person fed them medicine that quickstarts gender presentation process.'

Yukio imagined in his mind a camp full of newly presented alphas and omegas and the chaos and heartbreak that could follow and he shuddered.

'Hee? That is bad. Uh...How many of them are there? 20? 30?'

'Not that many thankfully. A dozen. But there is a complication...These are not typical late presenters, these are boys found in Betatowns who were tested positive for AN-gene. That means they are like us, but...'

'But don't even know we are real...and have possibly even very little experience with Alphas and Omegas?'

'That's the gist of it, yes. That's why we have been requested, or ordered if you prefer, to fly to Onimura tonight to help counsel them either before or after they...' 

Yukio sat silently reflecting on how easily his transformation had gone and yet how confused he'd been and, truthfully, still was about it. Imagining going through with the process suddenly without knowing a thing, having no reference points was impossible. What he could imagine was frightening.

'Present. I see. Of course you must be there, Haru.'

'Yukio too.'

'Me? But I don't know everything myself. This is still very new to me.'

'Exactly. Yukio can relate to them better than most. Certainly better than those of us born and raised in the community.'

'Well, if I can help, of course I want to be useful. But Kiyo? What about him?'

'He'll be waiting for us when we land. Kanai-sensei will be flying your brother, his mate and Kiyo there directly from Tokyo. And my newly found cousin too, of course. They'll arrive just about an hour before we do.'

Yukio nodded silently. It was cutting their trip short, but it could not be helped. At least they had had one night without distractions. A large, warm hand touched his cheek. The soft, gentle touch, so surprising and so much in contradiction to the always placid, matter-of-fact voice of the hand's owner, was something Yukio could see himself getting used to easily.

'Yukio, are you well?'

'Un. I am fine. And you?'

'I am well. Not sore or anything? After all last night...'

'Not sore. Not the way I think Haru means anyway.'

'Sore' was not the right word to describe what Yukio was feeling. Nothing inside hurt, but there was a strange feeling he'd not experienced. A feeling that something had been there and now it was gone. For all the wear there had not been any tear. However, his muscles were, if not quite sore, slightly stiff. Seeing the slight furrowing of the eyebrows on his mate's face that he could only see as puzzlement, Yukio thought better to explain.

My legs are a bit stiff. Not actually hurting, but clearly I am not yet used to so much of...umh...exercise.'

Haruki found the way his mate said 'yet' and blushed adorable and promising. Yet there was something there he couldn't quite put a finger on, something that seemed to be bothering Yukio. Because of his own 'frozen face' problem, Haruki has made it a lifelong hobby to study people's expressions and had gotten quite good at it over the years. It did not, however, make him a mind reader. 

'I could say the same, actually. It's been quite a while, since the last time. Not that anything comes even close to last night anyway.'

Yukio swallowed and his expression changed a a little. Curiosity and hesitation flickered there on top of everything else. Haruki waited a few seconds, but remembering his mate had been brought up to behave like the traditionally 'good omega', decided it was better to make the initiative himself.

'Yukio, what is it? Is something worrying you? Or is there something you want to know? You can ask me anything, anytime. Well, anytime we're alone at least.'

While Haruki barely showed it, he could and did get embarrassed. There were things he'd rather not deal with in public. It wasn't that he actually thought his rather proper mate would ask that type of things out in the open, it was just him being honest.

'Aah. Umh...quite a while? What does that mean to you...to our kind?'

'Hee. A bit over two years, I think. Yes, the cherry was still blossoming.'

'Two...years? But how? I mean...ahh...Heats and ..uh..ruts too?'

'I see. May I ask in return, do all unmated omegas get a partner every heat?'

'No, of course not. Some may, but most probably not. There are other ways to...take care of that.' 

The very slight upturn of Haruki's lips would have been a bit sad, but gentle smile on another man's face.

'Those same 'ways' work for us as well. We are the same species. When we are young, we like to experiment more, but later finding a trustworthy partner becomes more of a hassle than it is worth. Remember that every time we have sex we risk revealing our difference. Some may actually find that a turn on, for me it was scary.'

'Scary?'

'I don't express myself very well and getting nervous makes it worse. Having to try to explain that it's okay to an agitated or disgusted person in a way he at least won't go talk to the media...Scary.'

'Haru expresses himself perfectly fine. At least I think so.'

'Thank you, Yukio. I am glad. But that is because Yukio is my mate. I trust you. But it was very scary at the beginning and...Well, you remember. Even the very first time we met, I said something upsetting and I still don't know what about it was so offensive.'

Yukio closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He did remember. Haru had asked about Kiyo's father and he'd gone fully in the defensive. Maybe this was the time to clear that up. He thought a bit and drew another deep breath, before speaking.

'It was about Kiyo's father. Having a child outside a fixed relationship is somewhat...Well, many people look down upon such things. I got labeled things like 'slut' and 'whore' by people who knew nothing else about me. So I assumed...'

'That I was like that too?'

'I am sorry, but combining my history with the arrogant face Haru was showing, it was the conclusion I made then.'

Once again it had been his face that had caused him and others trouble. Haruki sighed softly.

'It was not arrogance. It was worry that there might be an alpha there. Because I had already fallen for Yukio from afar.'

Yukio had trouble believing his ears. Knowing what he knew of Haruki now, it did make sense and it was flattering to the point of making him fluster.

'Uh. Well, there is no-one. Has never been. Kiyo is the result of a single encounter. I refuse to call it mistake, because he is my most precious little boy. But, yes, I don't even know Kiyo's father's full name. And other than that one night, there was a brief relationship in high school. Nothing important.'

'It makes me glad to hear Yukio's heart is free, but sad that there were all those troubles with intolerant people in the past. In my past there were a few more 'encounters' and some lighthearted relationships, but never until I saw Yukio smile did I want to share my life with anyone else.'

Yukio wasn't so sure his heart was free. Hadn't it already gotten attached to this man before he had fled from the first onsen? This man who thought he could not express himself, yet was here saying the most romantic things.

'I want to share my life with Haru too. Just Haru and our children. However many there will be. But right now, until we leave here....'

'Let's treasure the few hours we have left of the honeymoon.'

'Hai.'


	9. Even the Best of Plans Can Go Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what actually had happened at the camp that was on the news? Find out next.

It was barely 8 a.m. but Okano (岡野) Kichirou (吉郎) was already having the worst day of his life so far. Today he was certainly not living up to his name. Not that he mostly had anyway, but this time he had thought he'd actually gotten struck by luck having been selected to the group eligible for university scholarship. Not just any university either, it was the one that almost did guarantee a great job after graduating. Betatown boys rarely had any chance of entering AOBI Uni. He wasn't sure about this Gifu Campus thing, but the letter had stated that all students, regardless of the campus were given the same instruction and that the campus would not even show on the certificate. A chance for free education and a good job afterwards was worth risking a camp.

Kichi had, naturally, thought of things that could go wrong starting from natural disasters to his own biology betraying him at the worst possible time. Posing as a beta was what he had done all his life, so he was fairly confident in his ability to fool people, but if his body did go into a heat or a rut, of heavens forbid, both at the same time, the game was over. This he had considered the worst possibility. Never in his life could he have imagined that he'd be in danger of being exposed by his body not reacting. 

When that nutcase, and in Kichi's opinion anyone with that kind of maniacal laughter had to be a nutcase, had made her announcement everyone had been in shock. At first most had thought it was just a sick joke and not possible, but when the other camp instructor had confirmed that such a pill did exist they had started to panic. On one hand Kichi could understand that it was scary to hear that one's life was about to change in less than two days, on the other he could not understand why anyone would prefer being beta. He had not gotten enough sleep for all the talking, wailing and ranting last night and predicted this day would be worse. After all, some of them would start to feel the effects soon. If they just felt ill and disposed that was another thing, but if they went through the full process it would become a problem. Not just presenting but experiencing heat or rut at once, things would get out of hand fast. Given the age of the participants, the complete transition was more likely. The good side of that was that they'd probably be too busy to wonder why he was not showing any symptoms, but they might afterwards.

Kichi went to wash his face at the sinks outside. The cool water felt nice and helped him to wake up a bit. A sound alerted him first. Removing the towel from his face, he looked around. There, at the edge of the forest was someone sneaking out of the camp. It looked like the instructor, Midorikawa-san. What was he doing there? Kichi followed the senpai curiously and discreetly. The treck up the mountain was not a walk in the park. On estimate a kilometer away from the camp Midorikawa stopped and slumped down, leaning on a big tree. The wind shifted, the scent wafted into Kichi's nostrils and he no longer had to ask why. A whimper escaped his throat.

'Wh-who is there?'

Embarrassed and without a doubt sightly aroused Kichi found it hard to speak.

'Just me. Ah. Okano.'

'The others?'

'Still asleep as far as I know. Midorikawa-san, are you alright?'

The man was obviously not alright. The glistening sheen of sweat on his flustered face was a telltale sign in itself, but in addition he was huddled up into a ball and shivered. Then again, the question wasn't meant to be taken literally.

'No. Stay away, Okano-kun. I am...ah...'

'Presenting. I am aware of that. I cannot leave Midorikawa-san here alone. Someone could come...'

'Someone will come. It shouldn't take more than an hour. I called AOBI as soon as I found out what that woman had done.'

'An hour is a long time. If even one of them presents as an Alpha fast and tracks Midorikawa-san here, it could get bad. Their judgment won't work normally for a while...'

Kichi grouched down to the other man's level, trying to appear less overpowering that way.

'Midorikawa-san, it helps to have another person close. Please, let me be that person.'

Midorikawa (緑川光 ) Ayato (彩翔 ) was having a miserable day. The whole past month had been miserable really. It had started with the relationship that had been slowly burning out for more than a year being officially ended. Not everyone ended up happily ever after with their first crush. Ayato knew this, but it often felt like he was the only one to 'fail' in this too. He'd retracted from his friends, even his best friend Suzuki Keiji. No, especially Keiji, for he was happily mated to the brother of the man Ayato had broken up with, which made things rather awkward. 

Second, he had found himself on a waiting list for a scholarship and though the office had said it was very likely he'd get the money in a couple of months, he had had to find some way of getting by until then. The job he had gotten was to be an instructor for new students orientation camp. Now he was here, sweating and shivering in turn, his insides cramping, thirsty and nauseous. 

The nausea had disappeared suddenly after Okano-kun grouched down. Could it be a coincidence or was the younger man right about what he had just said? If he was, what did 'having another person close' actually mean? Ayato's stomach hurt again, another wave of contractions made him whimper quietly. Apparently Okano-kun took that involuntary sound as an affirmative answer for he sat down and basically pulled Ayato in his lap. The wave of heat that bathed his body in sweat came followed by the cold shivers, but he did not feel like throwing up. His rational mind was telling him he should get up and escape, but his body was leaning into the comforting warmth and his nose turned towards the nostalgic scent of macha mochi and steaming tea. 

'That's good, Midorikawa-san. Just relax. I'll keep you safe and help f I can. There is nothing to worry about. Help is on the way, we can get through this until then.'

'Okano...kun, why? Why are you doing this? We don't even know each...other...'

'How could I not? Omega presentation is the worst. How could anyone even half decent walk away and leave another to suffer? And possibly in danger. It's really nothing any normal person would not do.'

Omega presentation. It was not as if Ayato had thought it was anything else, but somehow hearing it said out loud totally drove the facts home. His parents had been right all along then predicting he'd end up like this. A sad, resigned sigh escaped Ayato's lips before he could suppress it. The arms wrapped up tighter around him and a warm, soft breath tickled the side of his neck. It caused a new kind of contraction that tickled inside in a rather pleasurable fashion. Something warm and slippery slid out of him and soiled his underwear. The scent was cloyingly sweet and surprisingly strong. Ayato blushed deeply embarrassed to the core. He tried to move away from Okano-kun, but was held back gently.

'It's normal, Midorikawa-san. Worry not. Just relax, please. I won't do anything, if that worried Midorikawa-san. Just rest here. Relaxing will help with the pain too.'

None of this felt totally real to Ayato, it was more like a dream. After waiting for years and years he was finally presenting and as his family had always expected as an omega. It was nothing like he'd have ever imagined. Here he was held by a stranger in the middle of the forest, a stranger who spoke softly in a deep voice with a hint of an accent he couldn't quite place. A stranger who smelled comforting and enticing at the same time. Ayato tried to relax, shifted his position a bit and froze as he felt something solid poke his spine. 

'Ah. I never said I didn't want to do anything. Just that I won't. It is alright. Help will come soon too. Though I do have one request.'

'Request?'

Ayato's voice sounded weird to himself, quivering and thick. His mind said it would be stupid to engage in any sort of sexual interaction right now and that he should be grateful, not disappointed, being promised safety. His body seemed to be of an different opinion.

'Un. If Midorikawa-san could keep the squirming to the necessary minimum, it would make things a little easier for me.'

'Aah. I am sorry, Okano-kun. I'll try but the heat is making my body move unconsciously. I'll try to keep it still. I never understood why otherwise rational people...uh...'

Kichi closed his eyes. The innocence of this man was stripping him of his last defenses. Of all the men at the camp Midorikawa-san had been the only one to even arouse his curiosity. That was the true reason he had followed him to the forest. Here, now, warm, luscious and clueless, resting in his arms, Kichi wanted to protect and tease the omega at once.

'Midorikawa-san...This is not heat. Not yet. This is just presentation. Heat will be...more.'

More? As aroused as Ayato was, the thought of 'more' was scary and exciting at the same time. Was there really 'more'? How did Okano-kun, a beta, know something like that when he had not ever heard of such a thing even though he had lived with his lover for over a year. Then again, he had not even known his ex at the time he'd presented, so who knew.

'Midorikawa-kun! Hoy! Are you here? Hoy?'

'Over here! Midorikawa-san is here with me. It is not safe to bring Alphas here.'

'We're prepared for that. Everyone is blocking.'

The bushes rustled some and the rescuers emerged. Blocking indeed. They were all dressed in suits used for handling hazardous materials, airtight and with oxygen tanks. Surreal and over exaggerated as far as Kichi was concerned.

They brought in a stretcher and Kichi helped Midorikawa-san on it. He would have offered to carry one end, but two men had already grabbed them and were lifting the apparatus up, also Midorikawa-san was reluctant to let go of his hand and if Kichi was honest with himself, he too wanted to hold on just a little longer. 

Once they reached the camp, the medics helped Midorikawa to a helicopter already loaded with several pale faced youths. Kichi remained on the ground watching it to take off and disappear over the mountain. How unfair that his first true crush ended almost before it started.

'Okano-kun? It is rather curious that you show no signs of being affected by the pill. Why is that, Okano-kun? Did Okano-kun not eat the pudding?'

Kichi almost jumped. He had not noticed anyone approaching, so the voice startled him. The question was one he had been dreading and he would have loved to lie. But the person asking was not someone one lied to without consequences. 

'Kanai-sama. I would like to say I did not eat the pudding, but I cannot. There is no effect, because I presented several years ago already.'

'Really? But the blood test indicated...Ah. I see. We did not think to test for that possibility. So, Okano-kun is already fully mature?'

Kichi blinked. Kanai-sama was using the term 'fully mature' that his people used to describe a person who had had both presentations. Yet, the World knew and Kichi's own nose confirmed that Kanai Sōta-sama was an omega. How did he know? No, never mind. That man probably knew things other could not even dream. Kichi hung his head defeated.

'Hai. Kanai-sama.'

'Excellent! Okano-kun can help with this crisis. That...woman...caused a lot of trouble. Now we have almost a dozen youths about to turn into something they thought was just fiction if they even ever heard of hermaphrodites. It is truly troublesome...'

'Uh. So, drugging them...us...was not intended.'

'Indeed not. We were going to assess everyone, talk about things and then offer the option. What a bother. We are taking everyone to a hospital and we'll need to deal with everyone individually when they ...are up to it.'

'Pardon me, Kanai-sama, but am I to understand that all of them are supposed to be...like me? But Midorikawa-san...'

'Yes. Everyone except Midorikawa-san was selected from Betatowns because the blood test revealed they carry the alleles required for a fully functional hermaphrodite.'

What was Kanai-sama talking about? Were they actually searching for his kind? For what purpose? Kichi furrowed his brow.

'What is it Kanai-sama wants with us?'

'Actually, nothing special. Just to see you all live your lives, hopefully find a mate and have children. I, and the government too, believe that you are the future of this Japan of ours. We're still trying to formulate plans on how to make the general public embrace you. But come with me and I'll explain more on the way. The helicopter we used to take those showing signs of Alpha presentation is returning now.'

Kichi had his suspicions, but under the circumstances he didn't see any feasible alternative. Besides if he went along, perhaps he'd get the chance to see Midorikawa-san again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter returns a character, Midorikawa Ayato, from a long time ago. As he himself thinks, not everyone is lucky enough to end up with their first love forever. But since you probably know what kind of story I weave, the future is brighter. There will be a fuller report on the Karasu brothers and Suzuki Keiji at some point, but for now they are at least okay.


	10. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you have it in your heart to like this tale, please leave kudos or even a comment. It is the only fodder me and my characters need and it means so much to get any.

When Okano Kichi heard that the boys were being taken into a hospital, he'd assumed that meant going into one of the nearby cities, but instead the helicopter had turned it nose towards the mountains. The scenery was breathtakingly green and would have exhilarated the young man at any other time. Even now he did enjoy it though his mind was in chaos. That pill hidden in his pudding had not done a whit to his body, but it did not mean Kichi's life had not also been irrevocably altered. 

Today he had met his destiny. He, who had not truly ever imagined finding a partner and had always preferred beta girls, had fallen hard for an omega he just met this morning. Well, Midorikawa-san had welcomed them yesterday and assisted the professor giving the lecture, but they had not actually met. They had not spoken to each other nor had they ever come closer than 5 meters until this morning. He'd just thought the instructor was extraordinarily cute and that he should be careful not to get too interested.

Kichi chuckled at himself. Dangerous indeed, but he was now far more than interested. In truth, he had fought the hardest battle of his life not to bite that delectable nape. The scent of the late presenting omega had been still very weak, so weak that Kichi couldn't quite identify what Midorikawa smelled like. All he knew was that it was almost irresistable already. It was not just the scent either when he closed his eyes, he could still feel the warm, trembling body pressed against his fitting there like a hand in a glove. Just the memory made his breathing quicken and blood rush to his nether parts. Embarrassing.

The helicopter soared over the mountain top and Kichi gasped. Below in the round valley encircled by high peaks a town straight out of history books basked in the still pleasantly warm morning sun. It was like the famous Shirakawa village not that far away, except this was perhaps three times the size and there were only a few large modern looking buildings in the whole town.

'Quite amazing, isn't it? From Okano-kun's reaction, I guess this is your first visit to Onimura?'

Kichi peered at Kanai-sama, his surprise plainly written on his face.

'Kanai-sama, this is really Onimura? And how does Kanai-sama, uh, know...'

'About Onimura and its inhabitants? It is a long story that will be told soon. What I said earlier, however, is the truth. I believe the future needs AtoUn. We've lost too many people with the infertility of the females, which also affects the majority of the beta males.'

'So, Kanai-sama sees us as prime breeding material.'

The wonder of seeing the fabled settlement was giving way to irritation.

'Not in the way Okano-kun probably means. I believe we must work hard to gain the acceptance of the general public, so there will never be repeats of the 'demon hunts' of the past. I think that if that can be reached eventually, in maybe even just a couple of hundred of years, the majority of humans will be fully developed. Well, in the reproductive sense anyway. In many other aspects, I despair with our human race.'

'Kanai-sama is not looking for a partner then?'

Few things took Kanai Sōta by surprise, but this time the young man's thoughts had taken an odd twist. Then again, he was a scientist and a bit of a socialite by necessity, not a celebrity. He could not expect everyone to know about his personal life.

'No, I am not. I am quite contentedly married and we have four boys. Satoru has his own family now, but we work together. The two little ones, Hikaru and Hotaru, aren't yet in school and we're eagerly awaiting for this little one's arrival.'

Kanai-sama held hands protectively over his belly and Kichi realized that the omega was actually expecting. How had he missed that fact? His mind really was wandering. Even now he had briefly imagined himself in Kanai-sama's position and then Midorikawa-san replicating the protective gesture, which lead back to the memory of what had happened earlier and to what more would need to happen before the first images could become a reality.

'Kanai-sama, about Midorikawa-san. He is the only person who is not like me? Uh, why...'

'Midorikawa-kun and the other instructor were staff, it was work.'

'I see. And Nagai-san is a beta?'

'Ugh. Please, never utter that person's name again. No. That person is actually alpha, a very bitter one. The damage she tried to do here is inexcusable. Even though she doesn't know about hermaphrodites, just having a dozen young men suddenly present...What could that person have been thinking to accomplish, I just don't understand.'

Kichi nodded. He didn't understand either. Though hearing that the nutcase was alpha made it a tiny bit more fathomable in his mind. Maybe he was a bit prejudiced, but he thought alphas were more inclined to think that what they wanted to do was the right way.

'She said something about 'releasing us from the chains of being useless' and laughed in a creepy way. I thought she couldn't be totally sane.'

'It seems she certainly was a wrong choice for the job. And Midorikawa-kun maybe too. I hope his partner can adjust to the new situation. It would be sad if they broke up over his change of genders. They have been together since his first year of high-school after all.'

Partner. The word hit Kichi like a sack of flour. It took his breath away and hurt his stomach. Midorikawa-san had a partner. Didn't that make Kichi just the kind of an 'oni' he despised, the kind that his sire was? No, not exactly. Kichi hadn't been thinking of seducing the lovely omega and leaving after 'a bit of fun'. He had wanted far more from the moment he sat under that tree, but he did not want to be the person causing heartbreak. He'd seen enough of that at home. A partner. What if that partner did reject Midorikawa-san for being an Omega? Wouldn't that make it alright for Kichi to step in? What was he thinking? What the heck kind of a partner would reject an omega? None that he could think of at least. It'd be a different tale if Midorikawa-san had turned out to be like Kichi himself. A lot of people would be repulsed to discover their partner was a freak.

'I see. That would be sad, indeed.'

Kichi was saved from having to think of more to say by the helicopter starting to land on the roof of one of the big modern looking buildings at the edge of the town. The hospital, he presumed. There were half a dozen people waiting there with a wheelchair and a stretcher as they got off the aircraft, but Kanai-sama waved them gently away.

'No need. Okano-kun here is already fully mature. We didn't account for that possibility when looking through the blood samples. Well, that mistake at least was a blessing in disguise. Anyway, this is his first time in Onimura, please be kind to him.'

Kichi wasn't quite sure how to take being introduced like that, but at least it saved him some explanations. He could tell that most of the men on the roof were 'oni' or more properly hermaphrodites, which was mind boggling to someone who had only met three others of his kind in his life. The eleven youths from the camp did not count, since they had been totally clueless about their true nature.

'Okano Kichirou. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.'

'Okano-san, okaeri nasai!'

The man did say his name, but Kichi was too moved by the greeting to register it. The same happened with the others. Thankfully they had name tags on their uniform pockets though right now those were a bit blurry. Kichi was is danger of tearing up and swallowed hard. Welcome home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though his accumulated knowledge is scary, not even Kanai Sōta knows everything. He is still just a human too. The reason he knows about Midorikawa being in a long time relationship at all is because Suzuki Keiji as well as his older, prickly brother Kou were his wards. Keiji being Ayato's best friend, he often talked about Ayato, of course.


	11. The Odd Ones Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much anonymous people who left kudos. It made me so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kichi and Ayato meet after the latter has recovered from the presentation. The rest of the campers are in isolation at this time.

After several discussions, even debates, it had been decided that each of 'the campers' would be counseled individually by their hosts and a member of AOBI staff and once everyone had cleared at least on of the presentations a group meeting would also be held to make sure they all got the same facts and more importantly to provide peer support. Kichi was given an apartment of his own, but otherwise he got the same treatment as the others. They apologized and explained that it was so that he would be able to answer the questions, but he actually found a lot of if enlightening. Onimura that had been like a fairy tale town to him, became a real place with real history and, most importantly, real people.

Kichi was, however, given the task of filling in the other exception to the group. He wanted to see Midorikawa-san, of course, but the topic of the coming conversation was a bit difficult for him. A bit? It was the one thing he had avoided telling anyone until the day they had arrived in Onimura. Three days ago only though it felt much longer. 

Drawing a deep breath Kichi rang the doorbell of the house he had been told was where he'd find Midorikawa-san and waited. It took a longer time than he had expected, but eventually a man opened the door and peeked out. Kichi swallowed nervously as the stranger was looking at him up and down without moving a muscle on his face.

'Aah. Okano-kun? Come in, please.'

'Okano Kichirō. Nice to meet you. Sorry for the disturbance.'

Kichi stepped inside and removed his shoes. The man let the door close and only then introduced himself.

'Arai Haruki. I work for AOBI in Tokyo normally, but I am from Onimura originally.'

'Ah. I see. I am from Kioto, the Betatown there in particular.'

'Is that so? Everyone!'

They had been walking down the hallway while having the short conversation and now a surprisingly spacious living room opened up in front of them. Everyone, five people altogether, had their eyes turned on Kichi at the sound of Arai-san's voice.

'This is Okano-kun, who has come to see Midorikawa-kun. This is my papa, the master of this house, Arai Tomoaki. My spouse, Arai Yukio and our boy Kiyo. The young man talking with Midorikawa-kun is my cousin Kimura Noriaki.'

The introductions were over fairly painlessly, but it took a couple of minutes to acknowledge everyone. At the end, the middle aged gentleman proposed that Okano-kun and Midorikawa-kun should talk on the back porch while preparations for tea were made. Kichi had not actually expected being invited for a tea, but refusing would probably have been an insult. He was also grateful for having semi-privacy for his talk with the Omega, so he gratefully accepted with a slight bow and followed Midorikawa-kun to the back of the room and out to the porch. They sat on a wooden bench and Kichi was trying to think of how to break the silence when the Omega suddenly spoke.

'Okano-kun, again thanks for the other day. It was very kind to help me at ...that kind of a situation.'

'Think nothing of it. I am glad I could be a little bit useful.'

'Nevertheless, I am grateful. Umh...What was it Okano-kun wanted to talk to me about?'

It was not what Kichi wanted to talk about to Midorikawa-kun, it was what he had been told to talk about. How to express that without also making it sound like he had not wanted to talk to this man voluntarily about other things?

'Since I wanted to see how Midorikawa-kun is doing, the bosses here asked me to talk about..uh..certain things. There is not very much time, so perhaps I should just...?'

'Go ahead.'

'Well, it's about this town and the people here. About how...Well, many of the people living here are...a little different when it comes to ...genders...'

The poor young man seemed so uncomfortable that Ayato took pity of him.

'I am aware. They are hermaphrodites, right?'

Kichi nearly sputtered surprised both by the fact that Midorikawa-kun knew that and how easily he spoke the word that stuck in his own throat.

'Yes. Both alpha and omega in one body. Weird, right?'

'Maybe, but they are very kind people. It is not nice to call them weird.'

Kichi had not really called anyone weird, he had been referring to two genders co-existing in one body as weird, but he could see how his statement could be seen that way.

'I am glad Midorikawa-kun has had a positive experience. I did not mean to in any way to insult anyone. Still, the aton are just people. Some are nice and some less so. I am sorry, but there are some that would seduce even those who have a partner or flatter people into bed with them and disappear afterwards. Uh...What I am trying to say is to judge everyone as an individual. The gender is just one small factor after all.'

'Naturally. As Okano-kun said, gender is just a small factor. I did not lose my intelligence when presenting as omega. So, Alpha-kun can be at ease in that regard.'

'I am not. Not an Alpha, I mean. Or not just that anyway. I think Midorikawa-kun is very smart actually.'

Naturally he was smart. Otherwise he'd never been admitted to AOBI Uni and he proved how well his thinking machine ran in the very next sentence.

'Could it be then that Okano-kun is also a hermaphrodite?'

How to admit something one had always lived in fear of people finding out? Well, not always, but ever since his presentations, so years. Kichi still could not make himself to voice it so he simply nodded.

'Is that so? But I am not, right? Yet that pill did nothing to Okano-kun, but turned me into an omega...'

'Ehh. I don't work for AOBI, I am just one of the lucky people to have been selected to this study program, but I did learn from you Midorikawa-kun that the pill triggers presentations, but does not change genetics, wasn't that so?'

'That is true. I phrased that a bit badly. I was wondering why it did not affect Okano-kun like the rest of us. Is it because of the dual-gender?'

'No. The gender is irrelevant. It did not affect me because I had my second presentation when I was just sixteen. There was nothing left to trigger. I am actually allowed to share the information that all the 'campers' are like me except not, as we say, 'fully mature'. I did not know this until coming here either, I thought they were just regular people with delayed presentations.'

'So...all the eleven are hermaphrodites? And going through the presentation processes now? How is that possible?'

'Apparently we were selected because our blood tests showed the gene for it. They just didn't come to think of the possibility that any of us might have already presented. Also, they were going to talk to us first and evaluate things before offering the pill. This whole situation is because that Alpha woman jumped the gun.'

'So that's how it happened. Hmm. I see. And when Okano-kun talked about the omega presentation being the worst or how heats are...more...It was from personal experience then?'

'Un. It can be quite unpleasant to deal with a heat alone. If one's partner is not available, one should quite honestly consider a trusted helper.'

'I see. Are you offering, Okano-kun?'

Kichi gasped. That had come out of the blue. He had truly just offered good advice and had not thought it could be taken that way. What a tempting idea. Tempting and a bit scary. 

'If that is is how Midorikawa-kun wants it to be, so it is.'

Ayato blushed. He had not forgotten being held so gently in the forest or the warm, firm body or that even firmer part poking his back. He had flirted a little bit more as a joke, but now the thought of making it a reality was exciting him. Flustered he replied in somewhat incoherent manner.

'I would not mind that, I think. Yes, I think it would be fine. But the tea should be ready by now, I think.'

'I think so too.'

The grin and the glimmer in Okano-kun's eyes made it clear he was not thinking about the tea.


	12. The Rainy Season Is His Favourite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I had the time, the computer and the characters talking to me at the same time. What happens in this chapter has been brewing since Chapter 5 in my mind and now it is finally coming out for all to see.
> 
> It is not a pleasant story, but everyone is trying their best. Recovery is slow, but possible, so I have to believe.

The classroom was still empty when Midorikawa Ayato brought the specially prepared folders in and set them on the desk in front. He and roomie Kimura-kun, whom he had found to be a classmate from the uni, were also to join this introductory course with 'the Campers'. He could not claim he didn't feel a bit out of place being the only Omega, the only 'single gendered' person in the group, but he supposed it was part of his job. 

Ayato took a seat near the window on the third row and opened his own folder. The paper on top was his instructions for the day. Other than attending the classes with everyone, he was especially instructed to watch two people, one of whose names, 三浦 雄二, he did not recognize. The other, Kimura Noriaki, he did know, of course. He was to escort Noriaki-kun to to the office at any sign of distress.Wonderful. How was he supposed to know where to draw that line? If all went well, he was to take them both there.

A quiet cough drew Ayato's attention to the door where a young man he knew he had not seen before was cautiously entering.

'Pardon the intrusion. This is lecture room 4, right?'

'It is indeed. Midorikawa Ayato, how do you do.'

There was a strange flicker on the new comer's face as if there were something wrong with the customary greeting. He hesitated a couple of seconds before replying.

'Midorikawa-san, nice to meet you. Miura Yuuji is my name.'

Ayato nodded. Made sense that the unknown person would match the unknown name from earlier. Ayato did not know what to think. There was nothing particularly striking about this young man. He looked normal, he acted politely, his scent was not there. That was maybe odd. Though it could be that Ayato's still untrianed mose was just not picking it up, it could also mean that the person was a beta or unpresented. Well, it would all become clear with time, Ayato supposed.

'Miura-kun is joining the class today for the first time, I understand. I was also informed that Miura-kun knows Kimura Noriaki-kun?'

Yuuji paled. He had no way of knowing what this person, or any of the others he'd meet, knew of the past. What to explain and what to omit was a difficult decision. 

'I know Kimura-kun, yes.'

Giving no extra information or nothing the other person could comment on felt cold and impolite, but what could he say that didn't lead to too difficult questions? It was not just about him either, he had no idea what the people knew about Kimura-kun and he certainly did not want to say anything that could make people to think ill of the person who was not at fault.

'He should be arriving soon. He just went to the toilet.'

Yuuji nodded and swallowed nervously. He was just about to ask if Kimura-kun knew about him coming here when something fell on the floor behind him making a loud bang. Kimura-kun stood there, completely frozen, like a statue. His bag lay on his feet, it's contents spilling out like the guts of a fresh kill. Yuuji closed his yours for a couple of seconds, bracing himself. When he opened them again, Kimura-kun was visibly relaxing.

'Kimura-kun. I am not him. I'm Yuuji...'

Kimura Noriaki stared at the last person he could have expected to see in this classroom or pretty much anywhere. For just a second he had feared it was the other person, but then the soft, soothing scent that reminded him of hydrangeas after the rain had just ended, reached his nostrils. They looked the same, but they did not smell the same. This was the gentle one, the one that had done all he could to help, the one that was NOT the father of Noriaki's baby.

'I know. Yuuji-kun, how come..? Oh, he is not here, is he?'

'No, he is not. I was strongly invited to come here by the son of the Chief of Tokyo Metropolitan Police. He, Tanaka Yuki, said that Kimura-kun was worried about me. I, ah, thank you. I would have thought that Kimura-kun hated me.'

Noriaki shook his head.

'No. Not Yuuji-kun. That person, however, I never want to see again.'

'I understand. Thank you for caring about my situation. I should go now, I guess.'

'Eeh?'

'Kimura-kun doesn't want to see.'

Ah. Noriaki shook his head again. That was not what he had meant. Yes, the face was the same, almost. They were identical twins, after all. But the visual component was not what troubled Noriaki, he had just used the common expression.

'That is not it. I don't see that person's face in Yuuji-kun. It is the scent I cannot stomach. It is different from Yuuji-kun's scent.'

Ayato was watching the two closely. He still did not know what to think of the whole situation. Both were obviously nervous and treading on eggshells, but neither was, in his opinion, in distress. He made a quiet noise to remind the two that he was there.

'Excuse me. I was instructed to escort the both of you to the office. It appears Kanai-sama wishes to meet with both of you before the classes start.'

Noriaki's hair stood up. He had a slight inkling what this was about, but Yuuji seemed oblivious. Captain Yuki had apparently not mentioned Noriaki's condition. Noriaki sighed quietly and bowed slightly in acceptance. Both followed Ayato to the third floor in silence. When he left, they were sitting silently on the bench outside the office door.

Thankfully Noriaki and Yuuji did not have to wait long for the door to open as neither could think of anything safe to say. Still, weirdly, the silence was not awkward. If they had not wondered what was going to happen, they could have just sat there even for hours. When the door opened Noriaki shot up and bowed respectfully. It was not just because Kanai Sōta was a very important person, but because Noriaki personally owed a lot to the man. Yuuji followed suit thinking that Kimura-kun knew the situation better. They entered the room when invited and took seats on the two chairs at the front of the desk, while Kanai-sensei settled on his own top of the line office chair behind it. He took a small pile of papers in his hands and poked the top one with his fingers.

'Since the both of you claim Miura-kun was not the culprit that day, how do you explain this?'

Kanai-sensei laid the paper on the table so they could read it. 'This' was the paragraph underlined in red ink stating that Kimura-kun's baby's other parent was at 99.87% probability Miura Yuuji.

' Ah....'

'You...Kimura-kun is pregnant?'

Both were aghast for different reasons and totally incapable of fabricating a story, let alone one that the other could corroborate. 

'Just tell me the truth. It will not leave this room.'

Noriaki recovered first, perhaps because he had anticipated having to talk about the pregnancy already.

'The one that did it was the other Miura-kun. Yuuji-kun was the one who tried to save me and who stayed with me and comforted me. And got blamed for the whole thing.'

'The other Miura-kun?'

'My older twin brother. But it was still my fault so it is fine that I got the punishment.'

'How was it your fault, Miura Yuuji?'

Yuuji had trouble speaking, it was like he had something stuck in his throat. Yet, things could not get worse even if he did confess.

'If I had not fallen in love with Kimura-kun, Yuuichi would not ever have even gone to that room. If I had not talked about my one-sided affection, none of those things would have happened that day. It is my fault. I am the reason two lives were disrupted. I am sorry.'

In some weird way it made sense, yet not. Noriaki could not accept it.

'Just as well it can be said it was my fault for being there in that state. Yuuji-kun is the one least to blame in this whole thing. And, as much as I hate to say it, as much as I feel violated and as much as I never, ever want to be in the presence of that person, not losing control under those circumstances is...maybe too hard for some.'

'I see. I think I want to talk to you both separately and then we can decide what is best.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those who read the earlier stories may remember that Tanaka Yuki's parent was high up in the police. In the past few years he has, indeed, gotten promoted several times and is now administering the police in Tokyo. A lot of that is his own merit, though being related to a certain Kanai can only help.


	13. Orders From Above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please, feed us kudos or comments if you can. :)

Tiny beads of sweat were forming on Miura Yuuji's forehead even though the airconditioned room was pleasantly cool. He wasn't, never had been, a person obsessed by following news on famous people, but he was still quite aware that the Omega in front of him was probably the most influential person in Japan he was ever likely to encounter. That was not the reason he was nervous, however. Politics, big business and all that did not matter. What did was that Kanai-sensei, as the man preferred to be called, had a huge influence over his personal fate right now. 

Kanai Sōta pretended to study a document on his tablet, while discreetly studying the young man twitching his thumbs nervously. He needed a bit of time for the pheromones he was secreting to take effect. These were the calming type, the kind that helped people to relax. It was an instinctive thing omegas, and, of course, the dual-gendered, could do once fully developed, but it could also be learned to do consciously. Sōta had perfected his skill with years of practice a long time ago and saw no problem using it to further his cause. It could get people to talk a little carelessly, to confide more easily, that's all.

'So, Yuuji-kun...It is alright to say Yuuji-kun?'

'Yes, Kanai-sensei. It is fine.'

'Yuuji-kun, I am going to speak in a very direct manner. I apologize for the discomfort, but there is not enough time to observe the rules of polite behavior. You said you had fallen for Noriaki-kun, but you were not in an actual relationship, were you?'

Yuuji shook his head. It was embarrassing enough that he had confessed his feelings earlier. This would really sound bad, but something made him want to get it out anyway.

'No, we were not. I...I don't think Kimura-kun even knew who I was. I know it sounds really bad coming from a beta, but I've been drawn to him ever since the first time I ever saw him.'

'Is that so?'

The sensei peered at his tablet again, studying it silently for a while. 

'Yuuji-kun's twin, he is not a beta if I understood correctly?' 

'Of course not. My brother is naturally an Alpha.'

'Naturally. Because he was born a little earlier?'

Yuuji took a pause. Now that Kanai-sensei said it like that, it sounded ridiculous. The 14 minutes difference in age or entry order should really not have anything to do with it, if he thought about it rationally. But he had been taught to look up to his older brother in everything from as early as he could remember.

'Uh. I guess?'

'Yuuji-kun, identical twins are always the same gender. That is the plain genetics. Tell me what happened when you found Noriaki-kun and your brother together?'

Yuuji's eyes closed to hide his shock and pain. Against the screen of the eyelids the scene replayed like it had been filmed. Kimura-kun on his knees, Yuuichi mounting him, rutting against him. Both of their faced flushed and sweaty, neither looking at all happy. The rage that had been building inside him he had to bottle up or someone would have died.

'I told him to stop and get off of Kimura-kun. He said it was impossible. I never said another word to him after that. I sat down and held Kimura-kun's hand after the first shock he...didn't seem to mind. After my brother left muttering his apologies, we stayed there like that until the security arrived and took me away.'

'Weren't you upset, Yuuji-kun?'

'Upset? No, I was furious. At him and myself and even Kimura-kun. Though my rational part told me it was not his fault I still felt betrayed and worse.'

'Let me guess. Horny?'

They young man looked extremely uncomfortable and a deep blush of shame covered his face. He could not force himself to speak so he simply nodded.

'I see. And how do you feel about your brother now? Do you hate him?'

'I cannot stand the idea of seeing him and I cannot forgive what he did. But no, I don't hate him. He is my brother. I hope he is happy. Somewhere far away.'

'And Noriaki-kun? How do you feel about him? Can you forgive him?'

'He didn't do anything to forgive. It was my fault.'

Kanai Sōta might not have agreed with that assessment wholeheartedly, but he kept his face neutral. Guilt was a difficult emotion, it was hard to just talk away. Punishment could be the only way sometimes.

'Hmm. Wait here a little bit. I need to ask Noriaki-kun something.'

Sōta went to the hallway where the other young man waited. He asked only a couple of short questions and was asked one in return. He nodded and motioned the young man to follow. Once the door closed, he turned to look at the both of them with a grave expression.

'This is my solution. You will both attend the classes together. It is important that Yuuji-kun understands all about Noriaki-kun's needs. To atone for all that has come to pass, Yuuji-kun will take care of Noriaki-kun and the baby as if he were his own. Which he will be in every official way. Even the genetic tests will prove that after all.'

They looked at each other, swallowed almost in in unison, nodded and replied.

'Yes, Sensei.'

'Good. I am glad. I am not a judge or anything like that, I cannot force either of you. But it is for all of your best, I think. Any questions?'

Noriaki suddenly thought of something.

'But won't people think that the...rape allegations were true after all? I'd rather not be known as the poor wretch that got bound to his rapist.'

'Well, the assault is a known fact, but Yuuji-kun was already acquitted...Sort of anyway. Hmm...The baby does complicate things in that regard. But, of course! All you need to do is to say you became lovers before the incident. No-one will know it is not true, right?'

'I was alone the night before. What about you, Kimura-kun?'

'I could have gone anywhere that night too. I was still the 'cherished heir' then.'

'Good. Settle the details amongst yourselves. No-one is probably ever going to ask, but if that were to happen, you'll have an answer. Now one more thing, Yuuji-kun.'

'Hai?'

Kanai-sensei took a single, green pill in plastic wrap from a locked drawer. He handed it to the worried young man.

'You will take this and be the Alpha you were always meant to be. There is water behind you.'

Sōta was happy to see that the young man's hackles rose and that he almost protested. Then for reasons only Yuuji-kun himself knew he agreed and executed the command immediately.

'You can expect the effects anywhere from 8 to 48 hours. Your body will break free from that iron will of yours. It must already be at the verge of presenting anyway. I'll arrange a house for you while you are in class. Somene will show you where to go. Have a happy honeymoon!'

That was a clear dismissal. The young couple excused themselves, but just before the door closed Sōta could hear Yuuji-kun whisper 'Honey moon?'

Sōta took one more look at the printed sheet. Especially a part he had not shown the others. Synchronization level: 93.2% it said on its own line. What a fascinating case. He wondered what that number would have been with the other Miura twin. Not as high, but very high most likely. It did not excuse the assault, not in the Omega's mind, though the law would disagree. It still explained it a little bit. The scarier part was what constant conditioning from early childhood could do to even the strongest of people. Those two would be alright and become a family, he had no doubt. There would be rocks on the path, of course. But they'd be fine. He reached for the phone to arrange new quarters for his latest success.


End file.
